Les Vongola ont un problèmes avec le temps
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Imaginez une fête mafieuse, un bazooka des dix ans, la malchance légendaire de Tsuna, de la fumée rose et un petit dysfonctionnement technique...cela donne des Vongola qui ne sont pas à la bonne époque. VERSION CORRIGÉE
1. La fête

Salut, tout le monde

Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, je ne dispose d'aucun droit sur eux aussi ils ne subiront aucun changement de comment ils ont été inventés.

Résumé : Imaginez une fête mafieuse, un bazooka des dix ans, un accident et un peu de fumée rose ; cela donne des mafieux dans la mauvaise époque.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était à la fenêtre entrouverte, observant du coin de l'œil la fête. La salle dans laquelle se déroulait la fête était superbe. Elle était à l'image des Vongolas. Les invités de n'étaient que des amis très proche tel que Dino ou encore Enma. Tsunayoshi avait passé les deux dernières semaines d'aoûts chez le Nono. Tsuna sourit doucement à la pensée de la fin de ses grandes vacances, sans trop de bagarres.

-Alors, Tsuna pressait de revoir tes camarades de classe. Demande Reborn en s'approchant de lui.

Tsuna pensa alors à ses camarades, aux chutes, les Dame-Tsuna et les Tsunaze. Il soupira et dit :

-Non pas vraiment. Je suis juste content qu'il n'y est pas eu de problèmes.

-Tu avais un peu peur pour Mukuro et Hibari ?

-Bien-sûr que oui, Reborn. Je vais rejoindre les autres.

Tsuna partit laissant Reborn. Il rejoint Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Hibari et Ryohei. Ils étaient tous à côté d'une porte-fenêtre non loin d'une des nombreuses tables servant de buffet.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur

-Hn (traduction : non, trop d'herbivores) ! Dit Hibari

-Kufufu…je ne peux pas m'amuser. Remarqua Mukuro

-Ca va bien, merci Judaime. Dit Gokudera en lui souriant

-Tenez-les amis voilà votre boisson. Dit calmement Chrome en arrivant des verres à la main

-Lambo a aidé ! Dit-il en tendant un verre à Tsuna

-Merci, Lambo. Dit-il en prenant le verre

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup faisant sursauter tout le monde. Dès que les portes claquèrent, les gardes sortirent leur armes alors que les invités et les hôtes porter leur mains à leur armes prêt à les sortir aux moindres mouvement suspect. Les gardes n'eurent pas le temps de s'approcher de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait que Gianini apparut. Il entra précipitamment dans la salle non sans s'excuser auprès des gardes. Ils remarquèrent bien vie qu'il était poursuivi par Belphégor.

-Ushishi…tu as osé critiquer mes couteaux !

-Je suis désolé ! Cria Gianini en courant avec le bazooka des dix ans dans les bras

Gianini évita de justesse un serveur mais tomba et faisant volé malencontreusement le bazooka. Tsuna prit Lambo dans ses bras au moment où il vit le bazooka tombait sur lui et ses amis. La détonation retentit dans le silence de la salle. La fumée se dissipa au bout d'un long moment.

Ils n'étaient plus là, il n'y a que des verres brisés là où ils devraient se trouver. La neuvième génération Vongola, Reborn, les Shimon, la Varia et les Cavalone étaient comme figés…. La dixième génération Vongola a disparu !

-Où sont-ils ?! Demanda Reborn sortant ainsi tout le monde de la torpeur du choc

-Je l'ignore…j'étais en train de le réparer. Dit Gianini paniqué par l'aura que Reborn dégage

-Répare-le et ramènes les nous ! Dit le Nono sa voix montrer son inquiétude.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	2. Oups!

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Sinon désolé pour les fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Quelque part en Italie, dans une grande demeure les discussions allaient de bon train. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux cheveux blonds défiant les lois de la gravité et aux yeux bleus, souriait tout en parlant avec le boss de la famille Cavalone. Le blond avait été invité avec ses gardiens à cette soirée mafieuse. Après tout sa famille était devenue l'une des plus puissantes en moins de trois ans. La réputation de celle-ci n'était plus à faire, rare était ceux qui osé s'en prendre à sa famille.

-Giotto Vongola, je suis très honoré d'être lui de vos alliés ! Dit le boss Cavalone.

-Moi aussi, c'est vraiment…

Il ne put poursuivre sa phrase qu'un nuage de fumée rose apparut au milieu de la salle. Les bosses mafieux furent rejoints à la vitesse de la lumière par leurs gardiens. La fumée commença à se dissiper tout doucement, laissant ainsi apparaître huit ombres. Des bruits semblables à ceux d'un début de dispute se firent entendre. Puis une voix se fit entendre distinctement :

-Kufufu…est-ce que ça va ma chère Chrome ?

-Oui, merci Mukuro-sama.

La fumée se dissipa enfin totalement, laissant voir des jeunes gens qui doivent avoir entre quinze et dix-huit ans sauf un enfant d'au moins huit ans. Les six jeunes hommes sont habillés en costard cravate tout comme l'enfant. Et la jeune fille est habillée d'une sorte d'uniforme noir. Les tenues ont l'air assez coûteux. Les garçons se différencient par leur coiffure. Le plus petit des adultes aux cheveux châtains défiant les lois de la gravité regardant ses amis et dit :

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

-Oui, ça va ! Dit la fille (Chrome)

-On est où à L'EXTREME ?! Demanda le gars aux cheveux blancs (Ryohei)

-Cris pas tête de gazon ! Fulmina le garçon aux cheveux argentés (Gokudera)

Le grand brun du groupe se retourna tout souriant pour voir où ils étaient. Quand son regard se posa sur les mafieux, il perdit son grand sourire.

-Ma ma…je crois qu'on a un problème ! Dit-il d'un ton sérieux

Tous les autres qui n'avaient pas encore prêté attention aux mafieux se retournèrent vers eux. L'enfant resserra sa prise sur la veste de costard de Tsuna. Et les autres portaient doucement leurs mains en direction de leurs armes. Ils ne savaient pas encore où ils avaient atterris alors il valait mieux être sur leur garde.

-Oui je crois que vous avez un problème ! Vous êtes qui ?! Et comment êtes-vous entrés ? Demanda un boss

* * *

Une Reviews?


	3. Qui êtes-vous?

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes. Sinon, désolé.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Face au ton autoritaire de l'homme les amis de Tsuna se rapprochèrent de lui et posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes prêts à les sortir en cas de besoin. « Mince depuis, le début on parle en italien. Au moins je sais un peu où on est ! » Pensa Tsuna. Il balla du regard l'assemblée puis il posa son regard sur…Giotto Vongola et ses gardiens. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?! Mais attend ça veut dire que…l'on est dans le passé ! » Pensa Tsuna. Face à cette révélation la panique passa dans le regard de Tsuna avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Mais durant cette infime lapse de temps ses amis et Vongola Primo virent la panique dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il se comporte en bon boss ; qu'il fasse sortir tout le monde de là et trouver une solution.

-Les gars c'est bon on a rien à craindre. Dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Gokudera. Veuillez-nous excuser pour le dérangement nous allons partir. Poursuivit-il en regardant le boss qui les avait questionnés

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! dit Alaude en sortant ses menottes

« C'est pas vrai ?! Pourvu qu'ils ne se battent pas ! » Pensa-t-il en regardant Alaude et Hibari d'un air peu rassurer. Puis, il regarda Gokudera en disant « aide-moi à trouver une solution ».

« Une idée ! Il faut une idée de génie ! » Pensaient Gokudera et Tsuna tout en surveillant Hibari. Ryohei s'est mis à chercher du regard une porte proche d'eux sans trop de mafieux. Chrome est au côté de Mukuro. D'un coup Yamamoto s'approcha en sifflotant d'Hibari et dit :

-Ma ma…. N'essayes pas de te battre. Ta force est égale à celle de ton oncle Alaude.

Tout le monde fut surpris par les propos de Yamamoto. Les Vongola interrogeaient Alaude au travers de regard remplis de surprise et d'incompréhension. Alaude donna un regard noir au grand brun. Tous les mafieux regardaient Hibari et Alaude avec incompréhension. Hibari lui se contenta de donner un regard meurtrier à Yamamoto. « C'est quoi cette idée tordue ?! » Fut la seule pensée de toute la dixième génération Vongola. A cette pensée Tsuna se gifla mentalement (un bon boss ne se gifle pas, dirait Reborn). Parmi tout le monde le premier à réagir fut Gokudera qui dit (fulmina) :

-Teme ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de dire ça ?!

\- Maa maa, calme-toi ! Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton grand-frère G, quand tu es comme ça.

Là c'était G qui était perdu face aux propos du brun. Gokudera, lui, crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes à face à la connerie de son ami. Puis il comprit, comme ses amis, que celui-ci se servait de leur ressemblance avec la première génération Vongola pour les sortir d'affaire. Ryohei fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Mukuro dans sa tête qui lui dit « Tsunayoshi veut que tu dises à Yamamoto : il ne fallait pas le dire à l'extrême ». Il comprit le plan de Tsuna et décida de lui faire confiance puisqu'il entrait dans le plan de Yamamoto. Il se tourna vers l'idiot de base baller et prit un aire contrarié pour lui dire :

-Il ne fallait pas que tu le dises à l'EXTREME !

Yamamoto lui fit un grand sourire tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête comme s'il était un enfant prit la main dans le sac. Depuis un petit moment, Lambo avait desserré sa poigne sur le pauvre costard du Decimo. Tsuna calmait Gokudera pour ne pas qu'il s'emporte trop face à cause de ce qui se passait et aussi l'envie qu'il avait de balancer de la dynamite sur Belphégor et Gianini. Lambo sauta des bras de Tsuna. Et à la grande surprise de tous il s'approcha de Lampo, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit entendant la main vers lui :

\- Donnes moi un bonbon, grand-frère.

Les mafieux mais surtout les Vongola étaient choqués et ne comprenaient rien. « Depuis quand G et Lampo ont un petit-frère ? Et depuis quand Alaude a un neveu ? » Pensaient les Vongola. G fulminait face aux propos du brun, Alaude dégageait une aura de colère, Lampo regardait l'enfant surpris par sa demande.

-Bonjour mon oncle. Désolé de vous avoir désobéit. Ne punissez pas mon frère, c'était mon idée. Dit Chrome maintenant face à Daemon.

-Kufufu…Chrome ?! Dit Mukuro d'un ton surpris et protecteur

Tsuna sentit la présence de Daemon dans sa tête à la recherche d'une quelconque information sur eux. «Acceptez ce que nous faisons, je vous en supplie…On vous expliquera tout. » Lui dit Tsuna à la grande surprise de Daemon. « Nufufu…pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? ». « Parce que…c'est la chose la plus sûr pour vous comme pour nous comme pour vous » Tsuna piqua la curiosité de Daemon qui décida d'accepter. Tsuna se tourna vers Giotto, le regarda et dit :

-Pardonne-nous de t'avoir désobéi, grand-frère, mais on commençait à s'ennuyer.

Tsuna lui fit un grand sourire innocent. Giotto ne comprenait vraiment rien de rien. « Depuis quand j'ai un petit-frère ?! » Pensa-t-il. Alaude perdait patience face à cette scène. Daemon fit part de sa conversation avec le petit châtain à tous ses amis.

-Maa maa… Knuckle votre neveu, et, votre petit-frère G ont voulu nous dissuader ! Dit Yamamoto en faisant une accolade amicale à Ryohei et Gokudera.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	4. On joue?

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé pour les fautes s'il y en a.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La première génération se mit d'accord sur le fait d'entrer dans le jeu des gamins et de les questionner après.

-Je vais vous mordre à mort pour nous avoir désobéis ! Dit Alaude en faisant tourner ses menottes

-Nufufu…Et si nous rentrions pour parler de votre comportement ?! Proposa Daemon en regardant d'un air mauvais les deux illusionnistes et leurs amis.

-Gloups ! Fut le bruit que les jeunes produisent face aux propos de Daemon

G s'approcha du petit groupe que formait Tsuna et ses amis. Là il attrapa Gokudera par le bras dans une poigne légèrement forte. Il ne le tenait pas assez fort pour le blesser mais juste assez pour l'empêcher de se défaire.

-Teme ! Lâches-moi ! Fulmina Gokudera

-Non ! Dit froidement G qui sourit ravit de voir l'argenté baisser la tête

Alaude fit signe à Hibari de suivre les deux tempêtes, puis Alaude les suivit. Lampo partit à leur suite après avoir pris Lambo dans ses bras. Asari fit signe à Yamamoto de passer devant lui avec un air sérieux. Mukuro et Chrome partirent suivit de près par Daemon. Ryohei et Knuckle partirent en même temps ne laissant plus que Giotto et Tsuna.

-Veuillez nous pardonner ce départ si précipité. J'organiserai dans les semaines avenir une réception dans mon manoir pour poursuivre cette conversation et nous faire pardonner ! _Dit Giotto en regardant les mafieux puis il ajouta en regardant en colère Tsuna_ Allons-y ; jeune homme !

Tsuna baissa la tête en signe de soumission face à son _grand-frère_ et partit suivit de près par celui-ci pour rejoindre les autres à la porte de la salle. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers avant de pouvoir sortir du bâtiment.

Dehors il faisait frais, le ciel sans nuage permettait de voir les étoiles. Une calèche les attendait dans la cour. Ils montèrent, la première génération face à la dixième. Chaque gardien se trouve face à son double. La dixième génération était sortie de la salle et montés dans la calèche tête baissés. Chrome avait fait passer le message « qu'ils devaient baissés la tête face aux Vongolas Primo »

Cela faisait déjà un bon moment que la calèche était partie de la réception. La première génération observait les gamins face à eux. Ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Les gamins étaient presque leur reflet. Ils étaient simplement plus jeunes avec des cheveux et des yeux de couleurs plus ou moins différentes. Ils ne comprenaient pas qui ils étaient et comment ils étaient apparus dans le manoir de ce chef.

-Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi ! Dit-il en brisant le silence n'en pouvant plus de ce silence et d'être observe de la sorte

-Je m'appelle Gokudera Hayato ! Dit l'argenté

-Kufufu… Mukuro Rokudo et voici Chrome Dokuro.

-Ma ma ; je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi, voici Ryohei Sasagawa, Lambo et Hibari Kyoya ! Dit-il en les indiquant

-Merci pour ce que vous avez fait dans la salle…vous n'étiez pas obligé d'accepter. Dit Tsuna en souriant à la première génération

-Qui a eu cette extrême idée de vous faire passer pour un de nos proches ? Demanda Knuckle

-C'est moi. Dit Yamamoto

\- A vrai dire s'il n'avait pas eu cette idée… Commença Chrome

-Cela aurait extrêmement mal tourné. Termina Ryohei (en brisant les oreilles de tout le monde au passage)

-Cri pas tête de gazon ! Tu vas réveiller Lambo. Dit Gokudera

Toute la première génération se regarda surprit par ce surnom. En effet, Lambo s'était assoupi dans les bras de Chrome tandis qu'Hibari se reposait appuyé contre la fenêtre de la calèche. Il était surprenant qu'il arrive à dormir avec ce bruit mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. A part, Mukuro qui faisait une sorte de bataille de regard avec Daemon tout le monde se tenait à carreaux.

-Mukuro…s'il vous plaît arrêtez. Dit Chrome

-Kufufu…désolé Chrome.

-Pourquoi nous ? Demanda G ni tenant plus

-La ressemblance que l'on a avec vous et votre ouverture d'esprit. Dit calmement Tsuna alors que la calèche s'arrêtait.

Alaude regarda par la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte. Un imposant, luxueux et magnifique manoir leur faisait face. Tsuna et ses amis furent très impressionnés face à la bâtisse. Une fois qu'ils furent tous descendu, Alaude ouvrit la marche et avança vers le manoir. L'Hyper-Intuition de Giotto lui disait que ces gamins ne sont pas dangereux et qu'il doit les protégés. Et cela le perturber beaucoup.

Tsuna et ses amis eurent tous une chambre dans un couloir non loin de celle d'Alaude. La dixième génération partit se coucher sans ce parler de leur situation. Ils étaient bien trop fatiguer pour cela. Ils avaient remarqué que Giotto et les autres les laisseraient tranquille pour ce soir.

Dans un salon privé dans les étages inférieurs, une servante apporta du café et du thé ainsi que des petits gâteaux avant de partir se coucher après avoir eu l'autorisation de ses patrons. Giotto Vongola et ses amis étaient assis dans le salon. Ils venaient de se servir du thé et du café. Ils se mirent à le boire tranquillement alors qu'ils se plongeaient dans leurs pensées.

-On fait quoi de ces gamins ? Demanda Lampo

-Nufufu…je peux leur faire voir l'enfer. Dit Daemon

-Daemon arrêtes !... Tu as bien dit que Tsunayoshi t'a supplié ? Dit Giotto

-Nufufu… oui c'est ça.

-Je vais les mordre mort. Pour avoir usurpé des idées qui n'existent pas ! Dit Alaude

-Gio' ? Est-ce qu'on les gardes ? Demanda G

-Je ne sais pas trop. Soupira Giotto

-Knuckle donne nous ton avis. Dit G

-Je pense que l'on devrait attendre demain. Après tout nous sommes extrêmement fatigués.

-Tu as raison ! Je vais me coucher. Dit Asari

Sur ces mots tout le monde parti se coucher. Le manoir devient paisible alors que l'esprit de la plus part de ses occupants se remplissait d'hypothèses, théories et question en tout genre sur ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	5. Nous sommes

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé, s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le soleil entrait par les grandes baies de la salle. La dixième génération se trouve face à la première génération. Ils étaient maintenant dans un salon privé, le petit déjeuné c'était passé sans fait notable. (Il y a juste eu une bataille de nourriture et une fenêtre cassée ainsi qu'un mur).

-Avant tout vous devez savoir que ce que nous allons vous dire…c'est dingue mais c'est la stricte vérité ! Dit Tsuna

-D'accord. As-tu un quelconque lien avec Giotto ? Demanda Alaude

-Euh…comment dire ? Oui…je suis son arrière(x10) petit-fils. Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada et je suis le Vongola Decimo.

La première génération s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à un truc aussi gros. Ils leur falluent un peu de temps pour digérer ce que venaient de dire Tsunayoshi.

-Attends- tu dis que tu es son arrière…y en a combien déjà ?...bref…petit-fils. Dit G

-Il y en a dix ! Et nous venons de quatre cent ans dans le futur.

-Maa maa, je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi et je suis le dixième gardien de la pluie Vongola.

-Tch ! Je suis Gokudera Hayato le dixième gardien de la tempête et le bras droit du Judaime.

-Hibari Kyoya, nuage

-Ryohei Sasagawa l'extrême gardien du soleil et guérisseur. (Tout le monde boucha ses oreilles pour les protéger un minimum).

-Lambo gardien de la foudre. (Il ne se glorifia pas le regard de Tsuna le dissuada)

-Kufufu…Mukuro Rokudo gardien de la brume

-Chrome Dokuro…remplaçante du gardien de la brume.

-C'est impossible ! Nufufu…comment pouvez-vous être deux gardiens de la brume ?

-Ils disent vrai ! Mon Hyper-Intuition me le dit ! Dit Giotto coupant nette les prémisses d'une bataille.

« Merci, Hyper-Intuition ! » Pensa Tsuna (enfin, il la glorifie plus qu'il ne la remercie).

-Nufufu…tu penses trop fort gamin ! Dit Daemon à son attention

-Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici ! Dit Alaude

-La ferme, herbivore ! Dit Hibari.

Alude sortit ses menottes et Hibari ses tonfas. Yamamoto et Asari allèrent calmer les deux carnivores de peur que cela dégénère.

-Kufufu…l'alouette, je ne te savais pas si obéissant ! Dit Mukuro alors que Hibari venait de ranger ses tonfas et Alaude ses menottes

-Ferme-la, tête d'ananas ! Répliqua Hibari

-Kufufu…tu m'as appelé, comment ?

« C'est quoi ces surnoms bizarres ?! »Pensa, une nouvelle fois, la première génération.

Gokudera et Tsuna soupirèrent. Ryohei se leva et reteint Hibari pendant que Chrome donnait un coup de genou dans les parties intimes de Mukuro.

-Hn ! (Traduction : lâches-moi !)

-Chrome ça fait mal… !

-Merci Ryohei, Chrome. Dit Tsuna

« Ces gamins me rappellent moi et mes amis ! » Pensa Giotto en souriant

-Tch ! On est considéré comme votre réincarnation ! Dit Gokudera ramenant ainsi l'attention sur lui et non Hibari et Ryohei

-Quoi ?! Fut la réaction de toute la première génération (même Alaude)

-On vous ressemble aussi bien physiquement que caractériellement ! Dit Yamamoto

-C'est vrai à l'extrême même pour le combat ! Dit Ryohei (Ils vont vraiment finir sourd, si cela continue)

-Sauf…pour moi…je suis juste…illusionniste ! Dit timidement Chrome

-Attendez ! Stop ! Dit Lampo. Si je comprends bien…si vous restez il y aura : deux Lampo, deux G, deux Asari, deux Knuckle,…

-Deux Giotto, deux Alaude et…trois Daemon ! Poursuivit G

Tout le monde regarda Giotto, qui n'avait presque rien dit depuis le début. Il sembla plongeait dans ses pensées comme s'il avait fait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	6. On fait quoi?

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé, s'il y a des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« La dixième génération Vongola…nous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux…donc deux Alaude et trois Daemon + beaucoup de destruction = beaucoup de paperasse et factures! » pensa-t-il

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua pour oublier la réalité, mais en vain. Giotto n'avait pas remarqué que Daemon avait pénétré ses pensées, et, dites à voix haute.

-Primo ! Nous ne voudrions pas vous créer de problèmes. Je comprends très bien votre inquiétude concernant Hibari et Mukuro ainsi que Alaude et Daemon. (Les nommés dégagèrent une aura noire promettant mille souffrance sortant un peu Giotto de sa torpeur) Mes amis et moi-même savons nous défendre aussi je pense que pour vous tous, il serait mieux que l'on parte. Dit Tsuna

-Pardon ! Partir ?! Dit Asari

-Cela serait extrêmement dangereux ! Dit Knuckle

-Tch ! On sait se défendre ! Dit Gokudera

-Peut-être que tu le sais mais à cause de votre « prestation » vous êtes foutus ! Dit G

-Nous sommes fort à l'EXTREME ! Dit Ryohei

-Vous allez rester ici le temps de votre « séjour » ! Je ne doute pas de votre force mais pensez à Lambo...et puis où iriez-vous. Dit Giotto

Chrome s'occupe de Lambo, Yamamoto sourit tout en se disputant avec Gokudera. Daemon et Mukuro ainsi que Hibari et Alaude se font un duel de regard. En voyant cela Tsuna ébouriffa ses cheveux (enfin si on peut le faire) et soupira, « je dois penser à Lambo et puis on ne connait rien de cette époque »

-Primo…je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que des familles risquent de s'en prendre à nous pour vous atteindre. Mais êtes-vous bien sûr que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Je suis certain Decimo ! Et de toute façon j'insiste ! Dit Giotto « il pense à sa famille mais ne veut pas créer de problèmes aux autres. »

-D'accord, merci. Appelez-moi Tsuna ! Dit-il en lui souriant

-Ce n'est rien…on est une famille. Tu peux m'appeler Giotto. Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Gokudera se mit à parler un peu avec G (ils se râlaient dessus) tout en râlant sur Yamamoto (qui rigole comme un idiot). Ryohei joue avec Lambo. Lampo dort, Knuckle observe et parle avec Asari sur la dixième génération. Chrome s'est assoupi sur Mukuro qui est toujours pris dans un duel de regard (je suis sûr qu'ils font plus que cela) avec Daemon. Hibari et Alaude dorme loin des autres. Giotto était bien content d'avoir fini sa paperasse de plusieurs jours. Tsuna et lui discutaient sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire. D'un coup, Daemon arrêta son duel et regarda les deux boss.

-Nufufu…il en est hors de question !

\- Kufufu…je suis d'accord avec la tête de melon !

« Je ne suis pas une tête de melon ! » Râla Daemon dans la tête de Mukuro

-Yare yare ; qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Asari surprit par leur réactions

-Eux…Nufufu/Kufufu…veulent qu'on passe la journée avec nos doubles ! Dirent-ils en cœur en montrant les bosses, en réveillant ainsi tous les endormis.

-Herbivores ? Demanda Hibari

Tsuna se leva s'approcha des deux illusionnistes et dit :

-Vous ne l'auriez pas su avant les autres si vous n'étiez pas entrer dans nos têtes. Ah ; Mukuro… tu devrais me dire merci car ce n'est que la fin de cette journée ! N'essayes pas d'entrer de nouveau dans ma tête, pareil pour vous Daemon.

Giotto et ses gardiens furent surpris de le voir parler de la sorte aux deux psychopathes sadiques de la pièce. Tsuna marcha vers Alaude et Hibari, les attrapa comme si ils étaient de vieux amis.

« Il est fou ! C'est les deux carnivores et asociaux ! » Pensa la première génération (sauf Alaude).

Tsuna se trouva entre les deux gardiens du nuage, qui ne sont pas du tout ravis de se contact physique.

-Hibari…Alaude…vous savez que je vous aime bien. (« D'accord, il est fou ! Pensa Lampo toujours choqué) J'aimerais que vous ne vous battiez pas aujourd'hui. Je vous propose un marché…vous ne vous mordez pas à mort…et en rentrant…vous pourrez vous battre…à distance respectable du manoir (ajouta-t-il sous le regard désespérait de Giotto)…pff…je te vois venir Hibari…c'est…d'accord…je me battrai aussi. (Il leva la tête et regarda les deux illusionnistes sans quitter sa position) Daemon, Mukuro…je vous aime bien aussi…alors…le marché que je leur propose…vaut aussi pour vous.

-Hn (traduction : J'accepte) ! Dit Alaude

-D'accord, Herbivore ! Dit Hibari

Tsuna regarda Daemon et Mukuro en attente d'une réponse, qu'il espéra positive comme celle des deux nuages.

-Kufufu… J'accepte Tsunayoshi de me battre contre toi et la tête de melon.

-Nufufu…pourquoi pas

-Parfait ! Il n'y a donc plus de soucis si ce n'est qu'il nous faudrait des vêtements plus discrets. Dit-il à la première génération en lâchant Hibari et Alaude

-Tu es…fou ! Dit Lampo

-Non, il est suicidaire ! Dit G

-Il est juste courageux ! Dit Asari

-Tu vas être extrêmement blessé ! Dit Knuckle

-Tch… Tête de gazon t'aideras ! Dit Gokudera

-Un bonbon… je veux un bonbon ; grand-frère ! Dit Lambo au pied de Tsuna

Tsuna s'abaissa et sortit de sa poche un bonbon au raisin (il en a toujours dans ses poches).

-Tiens. Tu es un grand garçon, Lambo ! Dit-il en lui tendant

Ils quittèrent le salon pour s'habiller autrement. Toute la famille du Decimo portait maintenant un pantalon et une chemise ; sauf Chrome qui porte une jupe beige et une chemise blanc cassé. Dehors ; huit chevaux attendaient à côté d'eux leur cavalier. Gokudera monta avec G, Yamamoto avec Asari, Knuckle avec Ryohei. Mukuro avec Chrome, Tsuna avec Giotto. Lambo monta avec Lampo. Les trois illusionnistes partirent dans la forêt, tout comme les gardiens de la pluie. Les autres partirent vers le village.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	7. Une journée entre tempête

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

G et Gokudera se promenèrent dans des rues calmes. G sortit une cigarette et se mit à fumer. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés des autres, ils ne disaient pas un seul mot préférant s'observer mutuellement à la dérober.

-C'est quoi ta technique de combat ? Demanda G au bout d'un moment

-Je me bats avec de la dynamite ; on m'appelle Smocking Bomb. Répondit-il en le regardant

G s'était arrêté, et, l'observait d'un œil surprit. G était en train de s'imaginer comment on pouvait se battre avec de la dynamite mais aussi les dégâts que cela cause.

-Et sinon les autres ? Demanda G curieux

-Les autres ?! Eh bien, tête de gazon est un boxeur donc il se bat avec ses poings comme Tsuna. Chrome et la tête d'ananas…Mukuro…se battent à coup d'illusions de très haut niveau. Yamamoto est un escrimeur. Hibari se bat avec des tonfas. Et puis, Lambo… Tsuna ne le laisse pas se battre.

-Je vois… ! Ta technique de combat ne ressemble pas à la mienne.

Gokudera s'arrêta, s'appuya sur un mur et leva les yeux au ciel. G crut l'avoir offensé.

-Mon arme favorite est la dynamite. Mais je sais aussi tirer avec des révolvers et un arc.

-Suit-moi.

G le conduis dans les rues jusqu'à une petite échoppe. Elle était simple ; l'intérieur est un peu sombre. Gokudera s'arrêta devant observant d'un œil méfiant. G le remarqua et dit simplement :

-C'est une armurerie

Ils entrèrent dans l'armurerie où le marchand vient à leur rencontre et les salua. Il dit que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit il ne fallait pas hésiter. G le remercia et dit qu'il allait faire un petit tour de la boutique

-Choisit une arme ! Dit G

Gokudera observa, il y a toute sorte d'arme aussi bien des pistolets que des dagues. Mais son regard se posa sur un arc simple. Il le prit et commença à jouer à tendre la corde. Gokudera sentit une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour voir G. Il a des flèches dans la main. G le conduisit à l'arrière de la boutique. Ils s'entrainèrent à tirer à l'arc se donnant des conseils.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	8. Une journée entre pluie

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Asari et Yamamoto c'étaient assis à l'orée de la forêt. Yamamoto essayait de faire une couronne de fleur comme le lui avait montré Haru, I-Pin et Kyoko. Asari joue un air à la flûte calme et reposant, tout en l'observant discrètement.

-C'est très beau ce que vous jouez ! Dit Yamamoto en japonais

Surpris, Asari s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air étonné. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir dit qu'il parlait japonais, bien que sa tenue le laisser penser. Cependant, il ne pensait pas non plus que Yamamoto parlais japonais. Depuis qu'il était arrivé avec ses amis, il ne parlait qu'italien.

-Tu parles japonais ?! Dit Asari toujours aussi surpris

-Ah ! Oui nous sommes tous japonais sauf Lambo et Gokudera qui sont italiens !

-Mais pourtant vous parlez très bien italien. Remarqua-t-il

-C'est vrai ? Gokudera, Bianchi et Reborn nous ont appris. Et puis on se trouvait au manoir Vongola en Italie eu moment de « l'accident ».

-Bianchi et Reborn ?! Que faisiez-vous en Italie ?

-Bianchi est la grande-sœur de Gokudera. Reborn est le tuteur de Tsuna. On avait décidé de passer la fin de nos vacances au manoir. Enfin c'était surtout l'idée du Nono. On était à une fête avec de bons amis à nous.

-Vraiment ?! Qui sont vos amis si ce n'est pas indiscret.

-Oh, non pas du tout. Il y a par exemple les Shimon et les Cavalone…mince je l'ai loupé…je suis plus doué au sabre.

La couronne venait de se détruire dans ses mains. Asari décida de lui partager quelque connaissance aux maniements du sabre. Ils se mirent à s'entraîner et se battre dans un duel amical.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	9. Une journée entre foudre

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lampo trainait des pieds à côté de Lambo, « pourquoi je dois m'occuper du gamin ? » pensa-t-il. Ils étaient en centre-ville et marchaient côte à côte plongé dans leurs pensées.

-Si tu veux on peut rentrer ! Dit Lambo

« Ce gosse a le don de me surprendre !» Pensa Lampo en sursautant en comprenant le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire par rapport à ce qu'il venait juste de penser.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant

-Tsuna-nii m'a appris à voir quand les gens font quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas.

-Ah bon ?! Dit Lampo qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre

-Tsuna est comme un grand frère pour moi. Il est toujours gentil et ne me force jamais à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas.

Lambo le regarda, et, lui fit un grand sourire. « J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à un adulte ! » Pensa Lampo.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Eh bien, parce que c'est vrai. Et puis je sais ce que cela fait d'être comme toi.

-Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! S'emporta Lampo

Lambo s'assit à la fontaine du village et mit sa main dans l'eau mais regarda le sol. Lampo le regarda surprit par le fait qu'il ait crié sur un enfant. Il regarda Lambo, et, eut l'impression qu'il avait déjà tout oubliée.

-Je ne serais jamais comme toi ; c'est vrai. Mais je sais ce que cela fait d'être abandonné par sa famille… J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai rencontré Tsuna et les autres. Ma famille m'a rejeté, et, lui il m'a aidé… Il a été là quand j'en avais besoin et… me protégeais peu importait le prix ! Dit Lambo la tête toujours baissé.

Lampo s'approcha lui releva doucement la tête et vit des larmes roulaient le long des joues de l'enfant. « Son histoire me fait penser à la mienne…Giotto…je promets de tout faire pour te remercier » Pensa Lampo en se relevant. Debout face à Lambo, il lui tendit sa main et dit :

-Viens on va au cirque, qui est au village !

Lambo attrapa sa main et lui sourit, ainsi ils partirent au cirque. Ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'ils pourraient voir au cirque et les tours qu'ils espéraient vraiment voir ou encore quel était leurs tours préférés.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	10. Une journée entre soleil

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

La rivière était si belle en longeant l'église. Knuckle et Ryohei mangent une pomme sous le pommier près de l'église. « Il est vraiment énergique »Pensa Knuckle en regardant son homologue.

-Tu aimes soigner les gens ? Demanda Ryohei

-Hein.?!… Oui bien sûr. Je me demande si la partie médicale du manoir est…développé dans le futur.

-Tsuna gère déjà un peu, et, il fait une remise à niveau de toute la partie médicale !

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, je suis peut-être un boxeur mais je soigne et guéris mes amis

-…Dés fois, j'ai l'impression que cela ne sert pas beaucoup ce que je fais.

Ryohei le regarda surpris. Il se leva prit une pomme et la lava dans la rivière pour s'aider à réfléchir. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. Finalement, il se souvint de ce que Tsuna lui avait dit une fois.

-Un jour Tsuna m'a dit que les autres et lui ne seraient rien sans les soins que je leur porte. Alors même si on ne brandit pas toujours nos poings on est parfois bien plus utile en nous servant de nos mains pour autres choses. Dit-il en fixant l'eau avec un air légèrement sérieux

Knuckle sourit aux propos de Ryohei, « Il semble idiot mais il s'est être sérieux » pensa-t-il en se levant. Knuckle poussa Ryohei dans la rivière et commencèrent une bataille d'eau.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	11. Une journée entre nuages

Ils courent, ils ont peur. Deux hommes apparurent devant eux. Des cris de douleur et de supplication furent les seules choses que les gens entendaient. Les deux hommes étaient encore debout et les deux autres qu'ils poursuivaient sont à terre blessés.

-Pas mal ; herbivore ! Dit Hibari

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

Alaude et Hibari marchèrent vers la fin de la rue éclairée par le soleil. Alaude avait observait la façon dont se bat Hibari, il avait remarqué que celui possède une grande force.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec Tsuna ? Finit par demander Alaude

-Avec l'omnivore ; je peux faire respecter les règles à une plus grande échelle.

-C'est tout ?! Dit Alaude en levant un sourcil.

-L'omnivore n'empiète pas sur mon terrain et me laisse agir à ma guise.

« Il me ressemble vraiment ! » Pensa Alaude

-On a fini, il n'y a plus de proie ! Dit Alaude alors qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la rue.

-Alors quittons le village.

Hibari partit en premier dans la grande rue d'un air bien décidé à vite faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Alaude leva, de nouveau, un sourcil interrogateur que Hibari réussit à voir.

-Trop d'herbivores ! Répondit-il simplement

Alaude le suivit et ils allèrent tous deux vers les plaines à l'orée du village, non loin de la forêt.


	12. Une journée entre brume

Chrome était assise dans une clairière. Mukuro et Daemon se battent à coup d'illusion. Si un étranger passait, il croirait voir l'enfer. « Tu feras l'arbitre » avait dit Mukuro.

-Nufufu…tu es fort mais pourquoi mettre ce talent pour ce Tsuna ?

-Kufufu…Tsunayoshi est quelqu'un de bien et de fort.

-Nufufu…Vraiment ?! Il a l'air si faible.

A ces mots Chrome se leva fit apparaître son trident, et, détruisit les ananas armés de couteau (illusion de Mukuro) et les serpents (illusion de Daemon). Les deux illusionnistes la regardèrent étonnés par son changement soudain de caractère.

-Boss n'est pas faible…il accepte et respecte tout le monde. Il connait nos forces et nos faiblesses. Il est toujours prêt à nous protéger.

-Kufufu… Chrome à raison ! Tout le monde, sauf Yamamoto et Ryohei a essayé de le tuer…

-Et pourtant on est ses amis, sa famille. Il sacrifierait sa propre vie pour nous.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle force de la part de la fille. Ni même à une telle révélation sur le lien qu'ils ont avec Tsuna. » Pensa Daemon

-Nufufu…vous m'avez convaincu de la force de votre ami ! Dit-il à ces mots Chrome se détendit.


	13. Une journée entre ciel

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Giotto et Tsuna se trouvait dans la rue commerçante. Giotto observait Tsuna voulant le connaître, après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut parler avec son descendant. Tsuna lui observait les vitrines avec curiosité face à des objets (qui n'existent plus au XXIème siècle).

-Viens suit moi ! Dit Giotto

Il l'entraina dans une bonbonnerie. Il y avait des bonbons de toutes les tailles, de tous les goûts et de toutes les couleurs.

-Choisis ce que tu veux ! Dit Giotto en lui souriant.

Tsuna s'approcha choisit de la réglisse (pour Hibari et Mukuro), du nougat (pour Yamamoto et Gokudera), du caramel (pour Chrome et Ryohei), des bonbons aux raisins (pour Lambo, il lui a donné le dernier tout à l'heure), des bonbons aux citrons (Reborn et lui aime beaucoup ces bonbons) et enfin des bonbons à la menthe (Primo les regarde avec envie).

Il retourna auprès de Giotto qui paya les bonbons. Ils sortirent avec un petit sac de bonbons, Giotto l'avait observé et avait remarqué qu'il avait pris des bonbons de différents goûts (et les moins chers).

Ils allèrent dans une sorte de jardin. Tsuna mit deux bonbons aux raisins dans ses poches. Il prit un bonbon aux citrons et en tendit un à la menthe à Giotto.

-J'ai vu que vous les regardiez avec envie ! Dit simplement Tsuna en lui souriant

-Merci beaucoup. Dit Giotto en le prenant.

Ils mangèrent leur bonbons, Giotto réfléchissait à comment engager une conversation avec Tsuna. Il était très curieux le concernant. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre son descendant.

-Vous savez je n'ai pas grandi dans ce monde. Je ne l'ais découvert il n'y a que quelque années.

-Ah bon ? Dit Giotto «Bravo voilà une réponse vraiment très intelligente Gio' »Pensa Giotto

-Oui ; toute mon enfance j'ai connu moquerie, insulte, bousculade et la solitude de ne pas avoir d'amis. Et puis un jour, j'ai découvert tout cela et je me suis fait des amis. J'ai commencé à devenir quelqu'un d'apprécier pour ce qu'il est. Et non plus être Tsunaze ou bien Dame-Tsuna l'incapable.

La tristesse à ces souvenirs apparut dans le regard de Tsuna. « Comment peut-on faire ça à un garçon aussi gentil que lui ? » Pensa Giotto

-Quoi…c'est ça ton enfance ?! Demande-t-il craignant la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà ; son intuition lui disant « c'est vrai ».

-Oui. Reborn mon tuteur (« spartiate »pensa Tsuna) m'a parlé de mon ancêtre. Un être bon, généreux et respecté de tous. Il m'a dit aussi que dans ma famille lui et ses amis sont de véritable légende.

« Sa famille c'est les Vongola et la légende c'est les autres et moi-même. » Compris Giotto

-Tu sais…je me demandais si…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je reprendrais totalement les rennes à mes 18 ans quand j'aurais fini mes études. (Tsuna lui sourit) Vous revoulez un bonbon ?

-Oui je veux bien. On devrait y aller, il commence à se faire tard. Et puis si je me souviens bien je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer, Tsuna. Dit Primo en se levant

-Oups ! Désolé ! Dit Tsuna en posant ses mains sur ses lèvres.

Giotto rigola face à son geste, « il est vraiment mignon comme ça »pensa Giotto. Tsuna lui fit une moue boudeuse ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Ils partirent tous deux vers la rue pleine de monde. Là-bas, la foule les sépara. Le blond essaya de ne pas le perdre de vue mais échoua. Tsuna de son côté avait mal à la tête ; son Hyper-Intuition s'affolait. « Je ne peux pas échapper au danger ! » Pensa-t-il.

Il reçut par derrière un coup à la tête, et, tomba tête première sur les pavés. Il lâcha le petit sac de bonbons qui tomba à côté de lui.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	14. La foudre arrive

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Un peu plus loin ; Lambo arrêta de manger sa gaufre et son regard s'assombrit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Lampo inquiet en remarquant

Lampo l'avait emmené manger une gaufre après le cirque, Lambo et lui rigolaient. Mais en l'espace de quelque secondes, il était redevenu un garçon mature.

-Tsuna-nii…a des problèmes ! Dit Lambo en descendant de sa chaise

-Attends-moi ! Où vas-tu ? Demanda Lampo en le rattrapant à l'entrée de l'échoppe

-Je vais chercher Tsuna ! Répondit Lambo en le regardant déterminer

Lampo décida de le suivre. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'ils s'éloignaient un peu de la rue commerçante.

-Est-ce que tu sais où on va ? Demanda Lampo peu rassuré

-Oui et non ! Je suis ma volonté et un peu mon odorat.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un carrefour. Les rues y sont peu rassurantes ; l'air y est lourd. Un homme est accroupit à terre son regard plongeait sur les pavés. Lambo s'approcha de lui plus vite que Lampo et posa sa main sur lui. Quand Lampo s'approcha, il reconnut la tignasse blonde de Giotto.

-Giotto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Tsuna ?

Giotto se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Lampo. Primo tenait Lambo par la main, et, dans l'autre un petit sac avec différentes sortes de bonbons. So regard reflétait toute la rage qu'il a en lui, ainsi que de la tristesse quand celui-ci se posa sur Lambo.

-Il n'est pas avec moi…il a été kidnappé. On a été séparé par la foule, et, je l'ai perdu de vue…quand je suis arrivé…il n'y avait que son sac de bonbons.

-Les autres vont venir. Vous n'inquiétez pas, il est fort ! Dit Lambo en regardant Giotto

« Comment fait-il pour ne pas craquer ? »Pensèrent Lampo et Giotto

-Tu as raison, merci !_ Dit Giotto en lui ébouriffant les cheveux_ Lampo garde Lambo et le paquet de bonbons. Il y en a des mauves dedans donne lui en un.

-D'accord. Viens, Lambo on va un peu plus loin. Dit Lampo en prenant le sac et donnant un bonbon à Lambo.

L'enfant le suivit calmement en mangeant son bonbon comme si il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. « Il s'inquiète beaucoup mais ne le montre pas, il est très courageux ! »Pensa Lampo

* * *

Une Reviews?


	15. La tempête arrive

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Gokudera tira sa flèche avec une telle rage que celle-ci se brisa. « Le Judaime a des problèmes ! Sa flamme est comme endormit ! » Pensa Gokudera.

-Dis donc tu veux tuer quelqu'un ?! S'exclama G face à ce tir brutal

-Oui !_ Dit Gokudera en partant_ On y va ! Tsuna a des ennuis !

-Pardon ?! Dit G en le rattrapant alors qu'il ignorait de quoi il parlait

Gokudera et G marchèrent (en fait ils courent plus qu'ils ne marchent) dans les rues. « Il a changé si vite de tempérament. » Pensa G

-Tu peux me dire où on va ?

-Là, où la stupide vache se trouve ! Fulmina Gokudera (il fulmine depuis son tir brutal)

-Qui ?! Demanda G qui ne voyait pas du tout de qui il parlait

-Lambo ! Répondit simplement Gokudera

Gokudera s'arrêta à une rue vide, releva son tee-shirt. G put voir un grand nombre de bâtons de dynamites de toutes les tailles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je vérifie ce que j'ai. Dit-il en sortant quelques bâtons puis en les rangeant. J'ai de la dynamite normale et de la dynamite rocket.

G le regarda ne comprenant rien de rien. Gokudera une fois fait repris son chemin. Ils arrivèrent à la droite de Giotto.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Gokudera en arrivant

-Je l'ignore. Répondit Primo en regardant les deux arrivants

-Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas qu'il a été kidnappé ? Dit G

-Malheureusement te dire le contraire serait te mentir.

Gokudera vit derrière Giotto la petite flaque de sang. Il s'approcha, la toucha et sentit un petit peu de la flamme de son Judaime vibrée dans celle-ci. « Il nous appel tous ici inconsciemment » Pensa Gokudera.

-Est-ce que Lambo a vu la flaque de sang ? Demanda Gokudera

-Non j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne la voit pas ! Dit Giotto

-Très bien. Répondit-il en se levant

Gokudera partit vers Lambo ; celui-ci en le voyant sauta dans ses bras. Lambo blottit sa tête dans le cou de l'argenté et pleura à chaude larmes toute son inquiétude.

-Ramènes Tsuna-nii…je t'en prie Stupidera. Dit Lambo entre ses pleurs

-T'inquiètes pas, on va tous aller le chercher.

Gokudera berça Lambo pour le faire arrêter ses pleurs. Il n'aimait pas forcément Lambo mais avec le temps il avait fini par l'apprécié et s'attaché à lui. Alors le voir pleurer comme cela, il faisait de la peine.

-Les autres vont venir. Tsuna nous appel grâce à sa flamme. Dit-il à la première génération

* * *

Une Reviews?


	16. Le soleil arrive

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Knuckle et Ryohei sont trempés de la tête aux pieds. Ryohei allait envoyer de l'eau à Knuckle mais arrêta son geste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Knuckle

-Lambo et triste à l'EXTREME ! Je vais le retrouver. Dit-il en sortant de la rivière.

-Attends, je vais extrêmement t'accompagner.

Ils longèrent l'église et entrèrent dans le village.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est triste ?

-C'est sa flamme ; elle dégage de la tristesse et de l'inquiétude.

-C'est extrêmement inquiétant ! Dit Knuckle

« Il arrive à le sentir à une si grande distance ! » Pensa le prêtre. Ryohei s'arrêta un peu sourit puis perdit son sourire aussi vite qu'il était venu. « Tsuna sa flamme est faible…il est prêt de Lambo ! » Pensa Ryohei.

-Est-ce que cela te dérange si on court à l'extrême ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète

-Non cela ne me dérange extrêmement pas.

« Il est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. » Pensa Knuckle alors qu'il se mettait à courir comme Ryohei. Knuckle et Ryohei coururent si vite que quand ils arrivèrent, ils se cognèrent dans G.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?! Cria G

-Désolé on était pressé. Dit Knuckle

Ryohei regarda autour d'eux, il vit Giotto cachait la flaque de sang, et, Gokudera qui berce Lambo sous l'œil attendrit et inquiet des autres. « Il n'est pas à côté de Lambo…la flamme venant de la flaque est beaucoup trop faible…le sac de bonbons »Pensa Ryohei

-Tête de poulpe, donne-moi le sac de bonbons ! Dit Ryohei en se rapprochant

-Je suis occupé tête de gazon.

-Tiens ! Dit Lampo en lui tendant le sac

-Merci ! Dit Ryohei en plongeant sa main dans le sac. Il chercha la source de la flamme. Ses doigts rencontrèrent du métal, il se saisit de l'objet et le sortit. C'est une bague en argent avec une tête de lionceau et une crinière de flamme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Giotto

-Natsu, le lionceau de Tsuna…c'est lui qui émet la flamme qui nous attire.

-Judaime le garde toujours avec lui ? Fit remarquer Gokudera

-Il a du sentir qu'il n'échapperait pas au danger et la glisser dans le sac. Dit Ryohei

* * *

Une Reviews?


	17. La pluie arrive

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Yamamoto et Asari se racontent des blagues. Asari venait juste d'en dire une. Yamamoto rigolait et transmettait toute sa bonne humeur quand d'un coup il s'arrêta. Il se leva et regarda le village, il se concentra sur le village en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Asari

Yamamoto se retourna vers lui et quand il ouvrit les yeux ce n'était plus le regard d'un garçon gai mais celui d'un tueur froid et sûr de lui.

-C'est où le point de rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-il simplement

-Eh bien, c'est à l'église. Pourquoi donc ?

-Il a changé ! Allons-y ! Dit-il en se rapprochant du cheval

« Son regard est vraiment sérieux. Il me ferait presque froid dans le dos. » Pensa Asari

-Vous venez ?! Demanda Yamamoto déjà à cheval

-J'arrive !

Asari monta grâce à l'aide de Yamamoto. Il lança le cheval au galop. Les villageois criaient « Faites attention ! », le cheval saute au-dessus des obstacles et évite les enfants sous les cris de peur des mères.

-Un cheval arrive au grand-galop ! Dit G

Le cheval s'arrêta juste devant Giotto (grâce à quel miracle seul Dieu le sait), celui-ci eu une de ces peurs.

-Du calme, bon cheval ! Dit le cavalier

Asari et Yamamoto descendirent du cheval. « Il a un regard de tueur » Pensèrent Lampo, G, Giotto et Knuckle.

-Il n'est pas là ; n'est-ce pas ? Dit froidement Yamamoto

-Oui. Dit Giotto

A ces mots une épée se retrouva sous le coup de celui-ci avant qu'il ne put dire ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Si Reborn était là, Primo ou non vous auriez eu à faire à lui. Moi je me contenterai de vous menacez. J'espère pour vous qu'il va bien.

Yamamoto partit, s'approcha de Lambo et activa sa flamme pour calmer un peu plus ces pleurs.

-C'est Natsu, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en voyant la bague dans les mains de Ryohei.

-Oui, je ne te savais pas si bon cavalier. Dit Ryohei

-Tu ne te souviens plus que Dino c'est amusé à nous apprendre à faire des acrobaties et plein d'autres trucs à cheval. Dit Yamamoto

-Ah oui, je me souviens j'ai dû vous soigniez à l'EXTREME !

« Dino ? C'est qui? » Se demanda la première génération ne pensant plus le temps d'un instant au kidnapping.

-Ils ne vont plus tarder. Dit Gokudera en regardant le ciel.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	18. Le nuage arrive

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hibari et Alaude jouaient au morpion avec des cailloux. Tous deux attendaient leur combat avec impatience. « Les illusions de la tête d'ananas m'énervent » Pensa Hibari en apercevant des illusions.

-Je gagne, encore une fois ! Dit Alaude

Hibari fut tirer de ses pensées et vit que c'était son tour mais surtout que le carnivore ne gagne toujours pas. Hibari prit un caillou prêt à jouer. Il arrêta son geste en plein mouvement et se leva

-Tu as peur de perdre ? Demanda Alaude

-La ferme, Herbivore !

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? » Pensa Alaude alors qu'il se contentait de lever un sourcil.

-Il est tard. Répondit Hibari

Alaude décida de le suivre. Hibari ne lui accorda pas un regard. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'orée du village, Hibari regarda la rue et vit un grand nombre de personne.

-pff ! Soupira-t-il

« Y a vraiment trop d'herbivores » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il escaladait un mur.

-Tu violes une règle ! Dit Alaude

-Trop d'herbivores ! Le toit ! Répondit-il du toit de la maison.

Alaude soupira et le rejoint sur le toit. Hibari partit ; plus il se rapprochait, plus il en rageait du désir de mordre à mort, plus il allait vite. Alaude se contenta de le suivre en silence. « Je ne sais pas où il va mais il connait le chemin. » Pensa Alaude. Hibari finit par s'accroupir sur un toit et observa la scène en contre-bas. Ils virent l'arriver et la conversation de Knuckle et Ryohei. « C'est donc cela qui m'a attiré ici » Pensa Hibari à la vue de Natsu. «C'est quoi ça ? Un lionceau en bague ? » Pensa Alaude. Ils restèrent en silence à observés Gokudera et Lambo. « Je pourrais embêter, l'autre herbivore »Pensa Hibari en voyant Gokudera et Lambo. Alors que Alaude lui ne comprenant toujours pas l'histoire de la bague.

Yamamoto et Asari arrivèrent surprenant les deux carnivores. Ils ne loupèrent pas une seule miette du spectacle. Quand Yamamoto menaça Primo ; Alaude voulut descendre le punir mais quand il vit le regard de Hibari qui lui rappela sa promesse faite à Tsunayoshi, il resta. « Maudit gamin ! »Pensa Alaude alors que Hibari pensa « tu deviens enfin un carnivore » avec un regard satisfait.

-Ils ne vont plus tarder ! Dit Gokudera en regardant le ciel (enfin plutôt eux).

Alaude et Hibari sautèrent du toit ; Alaude atterrit près de G, et, Hibari près de Yamamoto.

-Vous êtes là depuis quand ? Demanda Yamamoto

-Ils ont vu Ryohei et toi arrivés. Dit Gokudera

-Hn (traduction : exact). Dit Hibari

Alaude se contenta de légèrement incliner la tête, de manière presque imperceptible.

-Je vais mordre à mort les herbivores qui ont fait ça et la tête d'ananas si elle ne se dépêche pas ! Dit Hibari d'un ton froid en sortant ses tonfas prêt à se battre.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	19. La brume arrive

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Mukuro et Daemon partagent leurs connaissances en illusion à Chrome. Daemon venait de faire apparaître un merveilleux loup blanc. Chrome fit apparaître une chouette blanche qui se posa sur la tête de Daemon.

-Nufufu…je n'aime pas trop ta chouette. Dit-il en regardant la chouette.

Mukuro lui rigolait ; la chouette picorait avec entrain les cheveux de Daemon qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'en défaire.

-Kufufu…c'est bien fait pour toi tête de melon.

Daemon envoya son loup sur Mukuro qui fit apparaître un mur de béton armé. « Tsunayoshi ? Non c'est Natsu…bizarre Primo n'est pas avec lui…mais avec l'alouette. » Pensa Mukuro. Le mur de béton se détruisit et Daemon laissa faire son loup. Chrome qui avait suivi les pensées de Mukuro frappa le sol avec son trident. Le sol se détruisit sous leurs pieds.

-Nufufu…où allons-nous ? Demanda Daemon peut surpris de voir le sol se détruire

-Auprès de Giotto-sama. Dit timidement Chrome

-Kufufu… Je nous cacherais de leur vue.

Ils apparurent dans une ruelle à la gauche de Primo et de Knuckle. Mukuro fit ce qu'il avait dit ; Daemon l'aida à son plus grand malheur. Chrome s'appuya contre un mur pour calmer sa respiration. Les trois illusionnistes virent des leurs arrivés les deux tempêtes (enfin surtout Gokudera)

-Kufufu…je ne savais pas notre tempête si gentille !

-Nufufu…la tempête est calme ! Dit Daemon en se moquant de Gokudera

Yamamoto et Asari arrivèrent les surprenant un peu par leur entrée digne de celle d'une tempête. Ils les écoutèrent. A la menace de Yamamoto, Mukuro pensa « il me fait presque pensé au gamin (Reborn)». Daemon lui se contenta de faire apparaître une veste qu'il calla entre le mur et la tête de Chrome endormit. « La fille est bizarre…elle use d'une illusion en dormant » Pensa Daemon.

-Kufufu…Chrome vit grâce à une illusion d'organes vitaux.

Ils allaient se disputés sur le fait que l'un pénètre les pensées de l'autres ; quand ils entendirent :

-Je vais mordre à mort les herbivores qui ont fait ça et la tête d'ananas si elle ne se dépêche pas !

-Kufufu…je suis déjà là ma chère alouette. Dit Mukuro en détruisant la brume rendant ainsi visible Daemon et Chrome.

-Depuis quand êtes-vous là ? Demanda G

-Nufufu…depuis que le français est là.

-Comment fait-on pour retrouver Tsuna ? Demanda Lampo

Tout le monde se regarda à la recherche d'une idée.

-Boss ! Cria Chrome en se réveillant

-Est-ce que tu vas extrêmement bien ? Demanda Knuckle qui s'était approché et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Il vient de me parler dans ma tête. Dit-elle en le regardant

* * *

Une Reviews?


	20. Le réveil et les souvenirs (partie 1)

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

De l'eau qui goutte fut la première chose qu'il entendit. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux ; la première chose qu'il vit ce fut un filet rouge au coin de son œil gauche. « Je suis où ?» pensa-t-il.

Tsuna vit qu'il est enchaîné, que ses mains sont attachées au-dessus de sa tête et qu'à son pied gauche il y a un boulet. Tsuna soupira en voyant cela, «on ne veut vraiment pas que je m'échappe ». Il ne sentit pas Natsu près de lui. Tsuna releva la tête et ressentit une douleur à l'arrière de celle-ci. Il essaya de se remémorer les faits de la journée.

 **Flash-Back**

Primo et lui venaient de quitter le jardin. La rue était bondée de monde. Il marchait au côté de Giotto quand il y eut un mouvement de foule. Tsuna se retrouva plus en avant, et, plus il s'éloignait plus sa tête lui faisait mal. « Danger en approche droit devant » disait son Hyper-Intuition. « Moque-toi de moi, je voudrais bien partir » ironique Tsuna.

-Giotto

Il ne voit plus les cheveux blond anti-gravité du Primo. Il se retrouva expulser de la foule. «Danger imminent » dit son Hyper-Intuition. « Je ne peux pas y échapper » pensa-t-il.

Il retira de sa chaîne son anneau Vongola et Natsu.

-Groaa ? Fit le petit lionceau.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ; voilà des flammes. Dit-il en lui en donnant (il a enflammé son anneau)

Natsu mangea vivement les flammes et devient le magnifique petit lionceau qu'il est.

-Natsu…tu vas économiser tes flammes. Tu attireras les autres. Tu resteras avec Primo, il me ressemble, ce sera plus facile pour toi. Avait-il dit en le mettant dans le sac à bonbons.

-Groaa. Avait râlé Natsu

Mais Tsuna l'ignora et le mit sous les différents sortent de bonbons. « Danger ! » hurla son Hyper-Intuition. Tsuna se prit un coup derrière la tête et alla embrasser les pavés.

-On a le petit-frère de Primo Vongola ! Dit une voix grave.

-Je peux prendre les bonbons ? Demanda une voix en plaine mue.

-Non laisse-les ! Le Vongola comprendra que quelqu'un a kidnappé son petit frère.

« J'avais raison, ils vont laisser le sac. » Pensa Tsuna avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**


	21. Le réveil et les souvenirs (partie 2)

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Ah ! Le Vongola doit déjà être inquiet ! Dit-une voix grave, « l'homme qui m'a kidnappé » comprit Tsuna

-Vous avez raison, boss. On va bientôt pouvoir demander la rançon. Dit une autre voix

-Antonio écrit au Vongola que la famille Hells a le petit-frère du Primo ! Dit le boss

-A ton avis Angelo, on leur demande combien. Dit-une autre voix.

-Que penses-tu de 30 000 joyaux, Pablo ? Dit Antonio

-C'est une bonne idée. Répondirent Pablo et Angelo

« Bon ben ; je connais leur nom et leur Famille. » pensa satisfait Tsuna. Il se concentra sur les flammes de ses amis. « Ils sont tous réunis, bravo Natsu. » pensa-t-il heureux. Il laissa sa flamme se dirigeait vers les trois illusionnistes. Tsuna soupira mentalement en voyant le comportement de Mukuro.

« _Chrome !_ » appela-t-il doucement.

« _Boss ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?_ » Demanda-t-elle inquiète

« _Calme-toi. La Famille m'a capturée est la Famille Hells. Je ne peux pas bougé… Je suis enchaîné, et, en bonus j'ai le droit à un boulet…_ »

« _Boss…_ »

« _Chrome écoute moi. J'ai donné des flammes à Natsu, il pourra me retrouver si je concentre ma flamme. Je lui ais dis de rester avec Primo…_ »

« _Boss ?_ » Demanda-t-elle inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse, l'appelant toujours plus fort.

Tsuna avait brisé le lien entre Chrome et lui, dès qu'il entendit des pas. La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière. Le Decimo ferma un peu les yeux éblouit par la lumière. Les quatre hommes qui entrèrent étaient habillés exactement pareils. L'un d'eux à des bagues à tous ses doigts (le boss comprit Tsuna) et des cheveux roux. Deux d'entre eux ont les cheveux noirs ; l'un a des yeux bleus, l'autre a les yeux verts. Le dernier a des cheveux bruns et des yeux vairons (un vert et un marron).

-Notre petit prince est réveillé ! Dit l'homme vairon

-Du calme Angelo ; il ne peut pas s'échapper ! Dit celui aux yeux verts.

-Je le sais Antonio ! Répondit Angelo

-Comment vas-tu petit-prince ? Dit- l'homme aux yeux bleus

-Disons que je pourrai aller mieux. Dit Tsuna en le regardant.

L'homme aux yeux bleus s'apprêta à répliquer mais son boss l'en empêcha et s'approcha.

-Pablo est vraiment gentil de s'intéresser à ton état…. Dis-moi ! Ton grand-frère que va-t-il faire pour te récupérer à ton avis ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Il me retrouvera et il vous le fera payer. Il fera tout pour me retrouver, et, plus il prendra de temps…plus il sera en colère contre vous. Dit-il en concentrant petit à petit sa flamme.

-Ne me prends pas de haut, morveux ! Cria le boss en le frappant avec sa main plaine de bague.

Toutes les bagues blessèrent le visage de Tsuna. Sa tête retomba, le sang coula sur sa joue droite. Tsuna se mit à marmonner alors que le boss s'apprêtait à sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ; morveux ? Demanda Angelo

Le Decimo imagina ce que Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto et Gokudera feraient en le voyant ainsi, à cette pensée il se mit à rire.

-Répond ! Hurla le boss qui avait un mauvais pressentiment face au rire du gamin.

-Je disais juste que vous aggravez votre cas.

Les quatre hommes partirent le laissant seul. Tsuna se reconcentra sur sa flamme appelant ainsi Natsu et ses amis.


	22. On arrive!

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda Yamamoto

-Il a donné des flammes à Natsu…Tsuna l'appelle. Dit-elle

Chrome se leva et prit Natsu des mains de Ryohei. Elle s'approcha de Giotto prit sa main et déposa Natsu dans sa paume.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda G

-Boss lui a dit de rester avec Primo.

\- Montre-nous le chemin. Murmura Giotto qui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre

La bague devient un magnifique lionceau à la crinière de flamme de dernière volonté du ciel et des yeux orange. Il sauta à terre et s'approcha de Mukuro. Natsu lui montra le lieu d'où émane la flamme de Tsuna.

-Kufufu…j'ai compris. Dit Mukuro en frappant le sol avec son trident.

Ils disparurent dans de la brume. Quand elle se leva, ils étaient à l'orée d'une grande cabane de chasseur. La cabane est très grande, en y regardant plus cela ressemble davantage à une villa perdu au milieu d'une forêt.

-Bon ; alors on va faire… Commença G

-Laisses tomber. Dit Asari en posant sa main sur l'épaule de G

La première génération vit toute la dixième génération se dirigeait vers la bâtisse. Hibari laissa sortir Hibird et son hérisson qui partirent suivit par un serpent de Chrome. Gokudera lança une bombe rocket dans la bâtisse ; des hommes sortirent, et, tombèrent sur les billes de Lambo et atterrirent aux pieds de Mukuro.

-Kufufu…vous avez osés toucher à Tsunayoshi. Je vais vous montrer les six enfers ! Dit-il en dégageant son aura noire digne d'un psychopathe.

-Ryohei accompagne Yamamoto, nous on prend les autres ! Dit Gokudera

Les deux nommés entrèrent par le reste de la porte (Guydon, le bœuf de Lambo a détruit la porte). Hibari, Gokudera, Lambo, Mukuro et Chrome attirent le plus d'hommes possibles vers eux.

Dans la bâtisse, un oiseau chante une hymne aux milieux des cris de douleur des ennemis qui tombent comme des mouches face à leurs adversaires

-Il y a une extrême odeur de sang ! Dit Ryohei

-Je le sens ! Dit Yamamoto en l'appuyant contre un mur et regardant l'intérieur d'une pièce.

Dans la pièce autour d'une table, il y a quatre hommes. Les quatre hommes fument et boivent tout en jouant aux cartes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit une voix grave

-Ceux sont les membres de la famille Vongola. Dit une autre voix.

-Merde ! Et cet oiseau qui me tape sur les nerfs, attrapez-le et arrêtez moi la progression des Vongola. Dit une autre voix

-Ryohei je les prends, je vais les retenir et les mené dehors le temps que tu t'occupes de Tsuna ! Murmura Yamamoto

Ryohei acquiesça ; Yamamoto sortit et fit face aux hommes sabre en main. Ryohei passa derrière lui suivit Hibird. Hibird finit par tourner autour d'une grande porte de prison métallique.

-Tsuna ?! Appela Ryohei

-Je suis là, fait arrêter de chanter Hibird, s'il te plaît. Répondit son ami

Ryohei fit apparaître son kangourou qui détruisit la porte à la seule force de son poing. Il rentra dans une pièce sombre, éclairé seulement par la lumière entrant par la porte et les flammes du soleil du kangourou. Ryohei s'approcha, le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le fit enrager et lui fit un pincement au cœur. Ryohei sortit de la pièce et hurla :

-Pas de pitié à l'extrême !


	23. Le sauvetage

Salut, tout le monde

Voici, un nouveau chapitre. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Yamamoto crut devenir sourd à cause du cri. Tout le monde dehors l'avait entendu. « Kufufu…Tsunayoshi est blessé » pensa Mukuro, « Ils ont touchés à l'omnivore » pensa Hibari, « Judaime ! Ils vont payer ! » pensa Gokudera, « Tsuna-nii » pensa Lambo, « Boss » pensa Chrome.

Yamamoto décida de jouer au baseball ; il prit les quatre hommes pour des balles qu'il lança dehors. Hibari à leurs arrivés sortit les pointes de ses tonfas. Mukuro et Chrome montraient désormais tellement d'horreur que l'enfer semblait être un paradis à côté. Gokudera a sorti Uri qui joua entre ses griffes avec des hommes. Lambo sur Guydon courut après les hommes en envoyant de la foudre.

Ryohei était rentré, et s'approcha de Tsuna malgré la flaque de sang sous Tsuna. Il libéra le corps de Tsuna des chaines, libéra ses mains au moment où Yamamoto arriva.

-Tsuna ! Dit celui-ci inquiet en arrivant

« Comment ont-ils osés…il n'est pas à Vendicar ?! » Pensa l'arrivant en voyant Tsuna

Ryohei prit Tsuna dans ses bras (il s'était écroulé à cause du poids des chaines). Yamamoto brisa la chaine du boulet et libéra le pied de son ami. Tsunayoshi leur fit un sourire doux pendant que Ryohei use de sa flamme pour arrêter les saignements.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, Tsuna ? Demanda Yamamoto

-Oui…cela ira, je veux juste…sortir d'ici. Dit-il en essayant de se relever malgré la tentative de soin plus à profonde de Ryohei.

-Tsuna, tu es faible à l'extrême ! Dit-il en le rattrapant

-Ryohei va te porter, moi je me charge d'ouvrir la voie si nécessaire.

Tsuna voulut protester mais ses amis l'en empêchèrent. « Leur côté protecteur m'avait un peu manqué » pensa Tsuna alors que Ryohei le prit dans ses bras. Ils réussirent à sortir sans encombre.

XxxXxxX

Tous purent voir sortir de la bâtisse ; un Yamamoto sabre en main avec Jiro et Kojiro (son chien et son hirondelle) suivit de près par Tsuna dans les bras de Ryohei tels une princesse.

-Comment ont-ils fait pour le libérer ? Dit-un homme blessé et à terre.

Tsuna descendit des bras de Ryohei, il faillit perdre son équilibre mais Natsu arriva à temps pour le rattraper (Natsu empêche les Vongola primo d'intervenir depuis tout à l'heure).

-Merci. Lui dit-il

Tsuna reconnut l'homme à terre comme étant le boss. Il vit aussi que l'homme a des traces de tonfas, de brûlure, de coupure (traces de corne et de trident). Le Decimo monta sur Natsu qui s'approcha de l'homme qui est entouré par ses amis. Ses amis purent voir la trace que lui ont laissée les bagues et les pavés.

-Je vous avez dit que vous empiriez votre cas ! Dit Tsuna face au boss alors que ses amis dégagent une aura meurtrière. « Mes amis…ils sont blessés… » Pensa Tsuna en regardant ses amis tour à tour.


	24. Tsuna et le boss

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé pour les fautes, s'il y en a.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tsuna descendit de Natsu, sortit ses gants (que Ryohei lui a rendus) de ses poches. Il activa sa flamme qui apparut sur son front, ses yeux caramels sont désormais oranges. Tous ses amis rejoignirent la première génération Vongola; il ne resta que Tsuna, Natsu et le boss.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Demanda Lampo

-Il va se défoulé un peu ! Dit Hibari

-Pardon ? ! Dirent Giotto et G

-Tsuna va lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait. Dit Gokudera

-Maa maa ; en fait il va lui faire payer pour nos blessures mais surtout pour celles de Lambo.

-Taisez-vous ; l'extrême spectacle va commencer ! Dit Ryohei

Tsuna venait juste de faire signe à Natsu de s'écarter un peu. Le boss était maintenant debout face à Tsuna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, gamin ? Dit le boss

-Te faire payer ! Tu m'as kidnappé ça je m'en fou complétement. A cause de toi Lambo s'est battu, et, mes amis ont étés blesser ; ça je ne te le pardonne pas ! Dit Tsuna de sa voix de boss

-Waouh ! Quel charisme ! Dit une grande partie de la première génération (sauf Alaude et Daemon)

-Je m'en fous complétement ! Dit le boss

Le Decimo courut vers l'homme est lui arracha des mains son revolver qu'il lança à G. Tsuna se bat avec ses poings, ses coudes et ses genoux face aux couteaux de l'homme. Tsunayoshi décida de monter sur Natsu qui se mit à sauter vers les Vongola.

-Tu as peur ?! Dit le boss

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit Tsuna

Il lança Natsu dans un saut aérien, « Opération-X » murmura-t-il. La flamme forte de sa main droite tomba sur le boss alors que la flamme douce tomba sur la bâtisse. Un nuage de poussière fut la première chose que les Vongola virent. Le nuage disparut ; laissant paraître des ruines, un sol détruit, et, au milieu Tsuna à côté de Natsu une main dans sa crinière. Ils avancèrent, s'arrêtèrent et le Decimo dit :

-Quiconque touche à la famille Vongola doit s'attendre à voir plus d'un enfer !

Derrière eux, on vit le boss blessait s'évanouir. Tsuna et Natsu arrivèrent tranquillement à la hauteur des Vongola. Tsunayoshi leur sourit après avoir désactivé son Hyper mode.

-Knuckle pourriez-vous aider Ryohei à guérir mes amis ? Demanda Tsuna

-Bien-sûr, c'était extrêmement impressionnant. Dit le prêtre

-Nufufu…tu me retire les mots de la bouche.

-L'omnivore n'y est pas allé à fond ! Dit Hibari

-Comment ça il n'y est pas allé à fond ? Demanda Asari

-Il n'a pas utilisé toute sa puissance, ni la forme finale de Natsu ni même la percée du point zéro revisité ! Di Gokudera

-Arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Dit Tsuna en s'approchant un peu de ses amis

Tsuna perdit son équilibre et tomba dans les bras de Giotto qui s'était précipité pour le rattraper.

-Tu aurais dû monter sur Natsu pour venir nous rejoindre. Tu n'aurais pas dû forcer. Dit Yamamoto d'un ton réprobateur.

-Désolé… Dit-il en tombant de fatigue

-Rentrons, il a besoin de soin. Dit Knuckle

Daemon usa de son pouvoir de la brume pour les ramenés aux écuries là où ils ont laissés les chevaux. Puis ils repartirent tous au grand galop vers le manoir.


	25. On rentre?

Il entendit une dispute, il sentit un parfum de poudre à canon « Reborn ? Gokudera ? »Pensa-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux, et, vit Gokudera en train de se prendre la tête avec G. Tsuna vit aussi qu'il est dans une pièce blanche et qu'il est dans un lit.

-…Gokudera…G ! Dit-il en se redressant, il sentit comme un reste de douleur à l'arrière de sa tête.

-Judaime ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! On s'inquiétait ! Dit Gokudera

Tsuna le regarda maintenant face à côté de lui, et, vit un reste de blessure.

-Euh…je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétez. Est-ce que Lambo et les autres vont biens ?

-Ne t'excuse pas gamin ! Tu as dormi pendant deux jours.

-Deux jours?! Dit Tsuna

-Gokudera te diras ce qui s'est passé pendant que je vais prévenir les autres ! Dit G en passant la porte

Gokudera s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, et, observa les bandages sur la joue droite de son cher Judaime.

-Hibari et Alaude ainsi que Daemon et Mukuro ont fait leurs combats. La famille Hells a été comme détruit personne n'ose en parler.

«Ils sont vraiment protecteurs, en tout cas plus que je ne le pensais. » Pensa Tsuna

-Gokudera…cela fait combien de temps que l'on est ici ?

-Cela fait trois jours gamins. Dit Lampo en ouvrant la porte

Il entra suivit de tous les Vongola. Knuckle s'approcha de Tsuna et retira les bandages. Ils purent voir de finis croutes au travers de sa joue.

-Cela se voit moins à l'EXTREME. Dit Ryohei

-Yare yare, tu devrais manger. Dit Asari en posant un plateau repas.

Tsuna leur sourit et mangea. Il sentit le regard emplit de questions d'Alaude. Il prit son verre et but.

-Posez-vous questions Alaude-san. Dit Tsuna sans même le regarder

-Qu'est-ce que c'est les attaques dont à parler Gokudera ?

Alaude venait de poser la question à laquelle aucun gardien de la première génération pas même Giotto n'avait réussi à obtenir une réponse.

-Cela eh bien… La forme finale de Natsu est la cape de Vongola Primo. La percée du point zéro revisité est une technique que j'ai inventé. Elle ressemble à la percée du point zéro mais absorbe les flammes de adversaire, et, me permet d'acquérir la puissance de celui-ci.

-Comment? Ma cape?! Dit Giotto

-Maa maa, Tsuna n'est pas le seul nous aussi sauf que par exemple pour Gokudera s'est l'arc de G

-Oui, en fait vos armes sont considérées comme les plus puissantes. Elles sont porteuses de la volonté de toutes les générations Vongola et de nos animaux. Dit Tsuna

-Yare yare, cela vous arrive souvent de faire ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Asari Personne de la dixième génération ne répondit.

Ryohei est d'un calme exemplaire, tandis que Tsuna voulait changer de sujet.

-Nufufu...ne penses même pas à changer de sujet. Dit Daemon en regardant Tsuna

-Gokudera est-ce que tu pourrais aller me chercher Natsu...il doit-être dans la chambre?

-Bien sûr, Judaime. Dit-il en sortant

-Eh bien, c'est pire. Si l'un de nous se fait kidnapper. Dit Tsuna d'un ton faible, il avait peur de la réaction de Giotto.

-Pourquoi? Demanda G

Primo le remarqua la crainte du Decimo, et, prit la place de Gokudera sur la chaise tout en lui souriant.

-Eh bien...on a des alliés puissants qui viennent toujours quand on a besoin... Il y a les Shimon, les Cavalone, les Millefiore, le CEDEF, la Varia et les Arcobaleno.

-Pourquoi les Arcobaleno, et, qu'est-ce que la Varia? Demanda Alaude

-La Varia est un groupe d'assassin appartenant au Vongola, et, les Arcobalenos... Dit Tsuna

-Kufufu...Tsunayoshi a vaincu Checker Face et a levé la malédiction...

-Il n'y aura plus jamais d'Arcobaleno... Dit Chrome

Le silence s'installa parmi la première génération. Giotto regardait Tsuna d'un regard fier. "Comment ce frêle gamin a pu faire un truc pareil?" Pensa Lampo, Daemon et Alaude

-Vous êtes plus bizarre que nous. Dit Lampo

-Ça y est, j'ai rapporté Natsu! Dit Gokudera en entrant

-Merci, beaucoup. Dit Tsuna en le prenant et lui souriant Le Decimo enflamma sa main et nourrit Natsu. Celui-ci s'empressa de le lécher affectueusement.

-Merci pour les bonbons. Dit Hibari

-De rien, je connais vos goûts alors je voulais vous faire plaisir. Gokudera m'a dit que vous avez fait vos combats. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir les voir. Sinon, qui a gagné?

-C'était un combat extrêmement bien. Ils ont fait match nul. Dit Knuckle Tsuna prit doucement Natsu et le posa sur les genoux de Giotto, tout en guidant la main de celui-ci dans la crinière du lionceau. Une fois fait il se leva du lit. voi

-Giotto, tu te souviens ce que je t'ai au jardin sur les légendes? Demanda Tsuna

-Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi?

-En faite, j'ai changé l'échelle ce n'est pas à la famille qu'il faut l'appliqué à toute la mafia.

-Vr...Vraiment?!

-De quoi vous parlez? Demandèrent G et Asari

-Tsuna-nii, Lambo veut rentrer ! Dit-il

Tsuna s'abaissa et lui sourit doucement.

-Je sais Lambo. On veut tous rentrer pour une raison différente. Mais tu vois, je vais te demander de me faire confiance, d'accord. Je te promets qu'on serait tous de retour à la maison avant demain matin.

-Pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil au gamin ? Demanda G

\- Nufufu/ Kufufu… je suis curieux moi aussi ? Dirent les illusionnistes

-Hyper-Intuition. Répondit-il simplement

Ils étaient tous dans le jardin en train de bavarder de tous et de rien. Lambo décida d'embêter G.

-Monsieur tous rose, je peux avoir un biscuit ? Dit-il en regardant G

-Mes cheveux ne sont pas roses ! Ils sont rouges ! Hurla G

-Maa maa, calmez-vous. Dit Yamamoto

Malheureusement, Hibari et Alaude s'ajoutèrent pour punir les troubles fêtes. Asari vint aider son descendant mais cela ni changea rien. Giotto soupira face à la scène, son jardin allé être détruit. Tsuna se leva regarda le combat, prit une grande inspiration.

-STOP ! Le prochain qui se bat m'entendra vraiment râler. Dit-il d'une voix grave et autoritaire.

Personne n'avait bougé pendant qu'il avait parlé. Les combattants s'étaient assis dans le plus grand calme.

-Je peux vous posez une question ? Demanda Gokudera

-Euh oui bien sûr. Dit Giotto

-Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de nous ? Je veux dire vous avez pu nous rencontrer,… vous nous avez vu dans différentes situation. Alors je me demandais si vous nous avez trouvés des qualités ? Dit-il d'un ton hésitant

Giotto regarda ses amis, un peu surpris par la question (enfin surtout par le ton) de Gokudera. G croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et, regarda son homologue de la tempête.

-Je vais te dire, ce que je pense de toi. J'ai passé un peu plus de temps avec toi que mes amis. Alors voilà,… au début je t'ai trouvé trop explosif. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu t'emportes beaucoup trop facilement, cela m'a fait peur pour une situation de crise. Mais quand j'ai vu comment tu t'es comportés quand Tsuna s'est fait kidnappé, j'ai changé d'avis…tu avais un comportement plus mature. En fait, tu as agis comme un vrai bras droit. Donc pour faire simple tes qualités sont cachées sous ton tempérament. Dit G

-Je sais que je ne suis pas le meilleur des bras… Mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer...en essayant de faire comme celui dont je me sers comme modèle.

-Qui est cette personne ? Demanda G curieux de savoir qui pourrait servir de modèle à un garçon comme Gokudera

-Vous,… G premier gardien de la tempête Vongola.

-Très bien, qui parle maintenant pour dire ce qu'il pense de son descendant ? Demanda Giotto en détournant ainsi l'attention

-Je le fais. Lambo,... quand je t'ai vu la première fois. Je n'ai vu qu'un gamin trop jeune et incompétent pour le poste. Mais lors du kidnapping, tu t'es très bien comporté et tu m'as impressionné. Tu as réussi à trouver Gio', garder ton sang-froid, et, en plus tu as été très utile lors du combat. Dit Lampo

-Merci. Répondit simplement Lambo

Il ne se glorifia pas du tout Lampo l'avait fait pour lui. Lambo était fier, Lampo venait tout juste de le complimenté ce que Stupidera ne ferais jamais par pur fierté.

-Moi, je pense que Yamamoto bien que tu sembles simple d'esprit. Tu sais apaiser les conflits mais aussi tu as une très bonne technique de combat. Tu caches bien ton potentiel sous ta simplicité d'esprit.

-Maa maa, merci. Dit Yamamoto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air un peu gêné par les compliments

Alaude assit à terre, regarda Hibari, et, lui dit simplement :

-Tu es fort.

-Vous avez un très bon niveau en matière d'illusion. Tu m'as impressionnée Chrome, nufufu...je ne te soupçonnais pas une telle puissance. La tête d'ananas, je reconnais que tu es fort mais tu es un peu trop... Dit Daemon en les regardant de haut en bas.

-Un peu trop quoi, tête de melon?! Demanda Mukuro près à en découdre

-Un peu trop tarer! Dit Daemon offusqué par le surnom.

-Ah!

Ils virent Tsuna en train de rire, d'un rire à moitié forcer. Il sentit les regards sur lui.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire? Demanda Giotto

-Si Mukuro est taré... Alors...certaines de nos connaissances sont quoi?! Des fous à lier?! Dit Tsuna en se calmant, en pensant à tous les membres de la Varia mais surtout à Lussaria.

La première génération le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le silence commençait à s'installer entre eux. Knuckle regarda son homologue taquinant Lambo dans les bras de Chrome

-Ryohei! Je pense que tu es un peu trop extrême dans ce que tu fais. J'avais peur en te voyant que tu ne saches pas être...calme et réfléchis en cas de "crise". Mais tu m'as prouvé le contraire à la rivière, et, tout au long du kidnapping surtout pour les soins. Je te donnerais un seul conseil, essaye d'être moins extrême dans tous. Dit Knuckle

Ryohei le regarda, semblant réfléchir aux propos du prêtre. Il lui un grand sourire en remerciement de ces sages conseils. Tsuna avait écouté les reproches et les compliments envers ses amis. " Ca y est...c'est mon tour!" Pensa-t-il. Cette pensée le paniqua un peu. Depuis le départ, il a peur de décevoir son ancêtre. Il a peur tout simplement du regard et du jugement de Primo. Tsuna avait décidé d'être lui-même.

-Tsuna! Quand je vous ai vu, et, que vous nous avez dit qui vous êtes, je...t'ai trouvé faible, gentil, peureux et trop jeune. (Tsuna baissa la tête, "Alors c'est ça la première impression qu'il a eu de moi?" Pensa-t-il). Après; j'ai vu comment tu as réagi avec Alaude et Hibari, on a parlé dans le jardin, tu t'es battu contre le boss des Hells. Mes amis m'ont racontés ce que tes amis ont dit de toi. Et là j'ai compris; que tu n'es ni un faible ni un peureux. Tu acceptes les autre, et, tu leurs tends la main. J'ai vu que tu sais faire preuve d'autorité et de charisme. (Tsuna avait relevé la tête durant le monologue de Giotto et le regardait désormais). Surtout ne changes pas ce que tu es, fais toi plus confiance, et, là tu seras vraiment un excellent boss. Dit Giotto

Tsuna lui donna un grand sourire, ses grands yeux noisette remplient de joie et de soulagement. La première génération mais surtout Giotto le regarda étonné par son regard.

-Tsuna comme nous se sert de vous comme modèle. Dit Yamamoto pour expliquer

-On sait que l'on n'est pas parfait... Commença Gokudera

-Mais on fait de notre mieux pour rectifier nos défauts. Dit Ryohei

-Kufufu... Tsunayoshi avait peur de vous, Primo. Dit Mukuro

-Pardon?! Dit Giotto en regardant Mukuro puis son descendant d'un air surpris

-Mukuro! (Râla Tsuna). En fait, ce qu'il veut dire c'est que...depuis le début...j'ai peur de votre jugement...mais aussi...de vous décevoir. Dit timidement Tsuna en regardant Giotto.

-Boss a décidé d'être lui-même, et, de ne pas mettre son masque de boss. Dit Chrome

"Il est vraiment surprenant" Pensèrent G et Alaude. "Il semblait si alèse" Pensa Asari. "Il ressemble bien pus à Primo que ce que je pensais" Pensa Daemon.

Tsuna se leva, posa Lambo à terre, et, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Primo, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cette peur dont à parler Mukuro... Commença Tsuna

-Tsuna, tu sais cette peur est justifiée. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de nous mais tu ne nous connaissais pas... Dit Giotto

-Et rencontrer son ancêtre ainsi que faire un voyage dans le temps de 400 ans aurait paniqué n'importe qui. Dit Asari

-Vous vous êtes plutôt bien adaptés et rapidement. Dit G

Daemon et Alaude firent un geste discret d'approbation. Knuckle et Lampo, eux firent oui de la tête aux propos de leurs amis. Tsuna sentit sa flamme s'agitait, "le moment de rentrer est arrivé" Pensa-t-il.

-La famiglia Primo Vongola; merci pour tous. Merci de nous avoir hébergés, et, de nous avoir conseillé. Nous en avons appris beaucoup à vos côtés; bien que j'ai dormi pendant deux jours. Prenez-soin de vous. Primo; merci, et, désolé pour cette peur idiote. Dit Tsuna en leur souriant

La fumée rose commençait à les entourés pendant que Tsuna parlait. La dixième génération s'était regroupée autour de leur ciel dans leurs vêtements du premier jour.

-Tsuna?! Vous rentrez déjà?! (Tsuna fit oui de la tête)... Nous n'avons rien fait de particulier. Tu pourras dire de ma part à ce Reborn qu'il a fait du bon boulot? (Tsuna acquiesça)

Alors que la fumée les emportait, toute la famille (Oui même Hibari) de Tsuna dirent d'une même voix "au-revoir".

Leurs yeux les piquaient, leurs pieds touchèrent terre. La fumée se dissipa, leurs laissant voir la grande salle de balle vide, d'où leur voyage à commencer.

-On est rentré au manoir! Dit Tsuna avec soulagement.


	26. Epilogue: la dixième génération

Salut, tout le monde

Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Tsuna vit la grande porte de chêne, se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et de sortir de la salle. Il se mit à marcher très vite (enfin c'est presque de la course) dans les couloirs.

-Judaime/Tsuna/Omnivore/Tsunayoshi/Boss/Sawada/Tsuna-nii?! Dirent ses amis en le suivant dans les couloirs

Il suivit son intuition lui souffle "ils sont tous dans le grand salon privé". Tsuna arriva devant la porte puis ses amis arrivèrent, il ouvrit la porte sur eux. Toute la neuvième génération Vongola regardait surpris et soulagé les nouveaux arrivants. Dino et Enma avaient levés la tête surprit près à se battre mais le soulagement, et, la joie s'installèrent sur leurs visages. Reborn leva la tête de son café, Léon en révolver qui reprit bien vite sa vraie forme. Avant que qui que ce soit ne put dire un mot; Tsuna s'approcha, posa la tasse de café sur la table, et, porta Reborn comme on le ferait pour faire l'avion avec un bébé.

-Dame-Tsuna?! Dit Reborn avec Léon en revolver

-Toi (dit-il méfiant en regardant Léon)... Reborn, tu as été félicité. Non, il a dit que "tu as fait du bon boulot". Et tant qu'on y est; j'avoue que tes tirs et tes coups foireux m'ont un peu manqués. Dit Tsuna avec son grand sourire

-Il?! Demanda Reborn surprit par les propos de son élève

-Oups, j'avais oublié... C'est Giotto Vongola qui a dit cela. Moi j'ai transmis comme il me l'a demandé.

Il reposa l'Arcobaleno qui avait perdu son self contrôle qui révéla une grande surprise. Tsuna regarda les autres, et, les vit tous surprit (même ses amis). "Qu'est-ce qui les surprend ce que Primo a dit ou bien moi?" Se demanda-t-il.

-Primo?! Dit Timotéo brisant ainsi le silence.

-On a rencontré la première génération Vongola. Dit Yamamoto

-On a passé trois jours chez eux. On a débarqué en pleine fête mafieuse mais sinon cela s'est bien passé. Dit Tsuna

-Bien? Tu en es sûr, Tsuna?! Dit Dino en indiquant la joue droite de Tsuna

-Cela ne s'est pas très bien passé. Le Judaime s'est fait kidnappé par les Hells. Dit Gokudera

-Gokudera! Râla Tsuna

-Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna?! Dirent Reborn, Enma et Timotéo réclamant des réponses.

-Kufufu... On s'est fait un plaisir de leur faire mordre la poussière. Dit Mukuro

Tsuna râla un peu et souffla, Yamamoto lui fit une accolade amicale.

-C'était un combat EXTREME! Dit Ryohei

-L'omnivore n'a pas combattu avec toute sa puissance. Dit Hibari

-Au fait, combien de temps ce sont écoulés, ici? Demanda Tsuna pour changer de sujet en sentant les questions arrivaient.

-Une semaine; deux jours ici en valent un là-bas. Dit Ganauche

-Attendez! Cela veut dire qu'on a loupé la rentrée des classes. Dit Yamamoto

-Hiiii! Mais on n'arrivera pas à rentrer au Japon à temps pour les cours! Dit Tsuna en prenant sa tête entre ses mains et la secouant

"Herbivore, le retour" Pensa Hibari face au cri et aux gestes de Tsuna.

-Nous sommes mercredi midi si vous partez maintenant vous arriverez pile pour le début des cours jeudi. Dit Coyote

-Il a raison Tsuna si vous prenez un vol privé, il n'y aura pas de problème. Dit Dino

-Tsuna, ta joue c'est quoi au juste? Demanda Enma

-Le boss des Hells l'a giflé, et, les bagues lui ont blessées la joue. Dit Chrome

En un peu moins d'une heure, Reborn, Enma, Tsuna et ses amis sont dans un hélicoptère. Ils partirent assez vite, et, Nono proposa de les revoir pour eux pouvoir leur raconté leur trois jours. Cela faisait un moment, qu'ils ne voyaient plus l'Italie mais seulement la mer.

-Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouiller, Dame-Tsuna. Dit Reborn

-Merci, je n'aurais pas réussi sans les autres... Ce n'est pas moi mais Yamamoto qui a trouvé l'idée qui nous a tirés d'affaire. Dit Tsuna

Reborn baissa son Fedora cachant son sourire face à la vérité et la modestie de son élève. Tsuna regarda les autres alors que l'on commençait à deviner les côtes du Japon.

-Primo et ses gardiens nous ont dit nos défauts, et, nous ont encouragés. Giotto m'a dit que je manque de confiance en moi, et, que si je l'obtiens je serais "vraiment un excellent boss».

-Vraiment?! Alors je te ferais faire des entrainements pour rectifier cela, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna lui sourit, et, regarda dehors. Il y vit Naminori. "Il n'y a pas de piste d'atterrissage à Naminori" Pensa-t-il

-Hiiii! On survole la ville. Reborn?!

Tout le monde c'était réveillé au moment du cri légendaire de Tsunaze.

-Exact! Vous allez être directement déposé dans la cour de récréation.

-C'est EXTREME! Dit Ryohei

-Mais, non tête de gazon! Cria Gokudera

-Ma ma, ce n'est pas grave si on encore nos vêtements de mercredi? Demanda Yamamoto en regardant Hibari

Ils sont encore en costard cravate, ils ont changés leurs chemises et leurs sous-vêtements durant le vol.

-Tant pis, vous n'avez plus le temps de vous changer l'hélicoptère descend. Dit Reborn en regardant dehors

Les élèves dans la cour s'amassez pour voir qui pouvait bien venir en cour en hélicoptère.

-Ouvertures des portes! Bonnes journée Decimo! Dit le pilote

-Merci, bonne continuation. Dit Tsuna avant de sauter.

Hibari était descendu le premier avec Mukuro. Puis ce fut Gokudera, Tsuna, Chrome, Ryohei, Enma, et, Yamamoto avec Lambo dans ses bras. Lambo sauta à terre pendant que l'hélicoptère repartait soulevant de la poussière.

-Vous croyiez que c'est qui? Demanda un élève

-Je ne sais pas! Dit un autre

La poussière retomba, et, les élèves purent voir Tsuna et tous ses amis en costard-cravate. Ils se différenciés par leur chemise de la même couleur que leur flamme.

-Gokudera, je ne te savais pas aussi riche! Dit une fille les yeux brillants d'admiration.

-Tch! Dit Gokudera

-Herbivores! Dit Hibari en regardant Tsuna et ses amis

-Ma ma, tu peux faire une exception pour aujourd'hui. Dit Yamamoto

Hibari nullement d'accord avec lui, sur le nom de respect des règles, dit:

-Je vais te mordre à mort!

Yamamoto vit Hibari fonçait vers lui tous tonfas dehors. Il s'apprêta à arrêter l'arme. Mais il vit une touffe châtain passait devant lui, et, arrêter l'arme.

-Tsuna! Dit Yamamoto en reconnaissant son ami.

-Dame-Tsuna?! Dirent les élèves surprit

Tsuna repoussa un peu le tonfas, et, regarda Ryohei.

-Ryohei, est-ce que tu peux faire une extrême course pour ramener Lambo chez moi, s'il te plait? Demanda-t-il

Ryohei acquiesça, et, partit avec Lambo dans ses bras.

-Hibari, tu sais sans aucun doute que je n'aime pas particulière désobéir aux règles alors si tu veux bien faire une exception juste pour aujourd'hui. Dit Tsuna en le regarda

-Non, Omnivore! A moins que tu réussisses à me blessé. Dit Hibari

Tsuna retira sa veste de costard, que Chrome lui prit des mains alors qu'il voulait la posé sur un banc. Il la remercia d'un grand sourire.

-Je vais accéder à ta demande. Dit Tsuna en fonçant sur lui

Hibari se battit avec une grande force, ce qui ne surprit personne. Tsuna lui arrivait à éviter les attaques d'Hibari avec une grande facilité tout en lui portant des coups. Les élèves s'étaient réfugiés près des bâtiments, et, regardaient Tsuna comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Le combat cessa quand Tsuna rejoint Chrome, sous le regard surprit des élèves.

-Omnivore! Le rappela Hibari alors qu'il lui tourne le dos.

-Oui? Demanda Tsuna en s'arrêtant

Hibari sentit une douleur à sa jambe droite, il la toucha pour voir, il sentit une grande douleur.

-Hibari! Je n'ai pas frappé fort tu auras juste un bleu. Maintenant excuse-moi mais je déteste me battre, et, en plus on est à l'école. Dit Tsuna d'une voix très douce

-Hn (traduction: Viens te battre)! Dit Hibari

-Pardonnes moi de t'avoir ouvert l'appétit... Il me semble que je t'ai fait une promesse. Je la tiendrais en t'affrontant toi et Mukuro, ce soir dans la forêt. Dit Tsuna maintenant à côté de Chrome

-Hn (traduction: tu ne me laisseras pas sur ma faim) ?! Dit Hibari

-Eh oui, cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas sur ta faim. J'userais de toute ma puissance. Maintenant excuse-moi; mais j'ai cours avec Mr. Nezu. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit entière en hélicoptère pour ne pas aller en cours après. Grand-père le prendrait très mal. Dit Tsuna en mettant sa veste puis se tourna lui donnant un grand sourire.

-Kufufu... Vivement ce soir! Dit Mukuro

-Hn (traduction: allez-y). Dit Hibari en baissant ses tonfas

-Merci beaucoup. Lui dit Tsuna en partant vers sa classe avec ses amis, sous les murmures des élèves; «Vous avez vu?- Dame-Tsuna à blessé Hibari?-Parles pas si fort, il arrive! »

Tsuna marcha dans les couloirs comme si de rien n'était. " Reborn, tu as encore bien changé des choses! Giotto, je vais te rendre fier de moi en suivant ton conseil" Pensa Tsuna en entrant en classe, plein de confiance en ses amis et en lui.


	27. Epilogue: la première génération

Il regardait le jardin par la fenêtre de son bureau. Un sourire triste sur le visage, il les revoyait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée rose.

-Tu penses à eux, n'est-ce pas? Dit une voix

Le blond se retourna pour voir ses amis le regardaient d'un regard inquiet.

-Oui, G. Répondit-il

-Tu sais que c'était une aventure extrêmement rare, ce qui nous ait arrivés. Dit Knuckle

-Je le sais bien... Je les vois encore apparaître au milieu de la fête, et, disparaître ensuite dans le jardin. Dit Giotto en regardant le jardin

-Quand je te vois; je me dis que Tsuna avait raison. Tiens c'est pour toi. Dit Asari en tendant une enveloppe à Giotto

-Elle vient de qui? Demanda Lampo

-Elle vient de Tsuna, il m'a demandé de la remettre à Giotto s'il ne va pas bien après leur départ.

Giotto regarda l'enveloppe avec curiosité. Il la retourna pour la découvrir fermer à la cire rouge par l'emblème Vongola. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et de sortir une lettre écrite sur un parchemin à la plume signait par une flamme du ciel, sous le regard curieux de ses amis.

« _Cher Giotto._

 _Si vous lisez ces quelques lignes, c'est que vous n'êtes pas très bien, et, que vos amis s'inquiètent. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que notre jeune âge ; vous fait douter de votre décision de créer les Vongola, mais sachez-le les Vongola m'ont permis d'avoir des amis et une famille formidable (je ne le regrette pas). Giotto ne perdez pas cette joie qui émane de votre regard et de votre sourire. Je sais que vous me manquerez tous (même Alaude et Daemon), alors je ne doute pas que l'on vous manquera. Nous appartenons désormais au passé (cela fait bizarre de dire ça) ; continuez tous votre route, restez vous-même, faite de votre mieux pour nous donner un bel avenir. Giotto, gardez bien cela en tête nul n'est parfait. Au moment, où j'écris cette lettre j'ignore ce que vous pensez de nous ; mais je peux déjà vous affirmez que nous suivrons vos sages paroles. Oui ; nous ferons tout pour que vous soyez fier de nous. Alors, faites disparaître l'inquiétude du visage de vos amis, et, faites en sorte qu'on ait de quoi être fier de vous tous._

 _Profitez bien de la vie devant vous_

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo et ses gardiens_ »

A la fin, de la lecture de la lettre le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Les derniers mots résonnent encore dans le silence de la pièce.

-Nufufu… Il m'aura surprit jusqu'au bout ! Dit Daemon

-Oui, tu as raison. Dit Alaude

Giotto relut la lettre cette fois-ci dans sa tête, « ainsi tu avais prévu cette situation »pensa-t-il. Il posa la lettre sur son bureau et s'étira un peu.

-Ces paroles sont extrêmement pleines de sagesse. Dit Knuckle

-Gio'. Appela G

-Vous savez quoi ? Tsuna a raison profitons de ce qu'on a devant nous, et, servons nous de cette rencontre comme une aide pour l'avenir. Dit Giotto en se levant

-Nufufu… Profiter de ce qu'on a devant nous, alors….

Daemon fit apparaître une illusion, et, attaque le pauvre Lampo qui était en face de lui. Lampo prit ses jambes à son coup aidé par sa peur.

-Au-secours, pourquoi moi ?! Cria-t-il en quittant le bureau.

-Je vais vous punir pour non-respect des règles ! Dit Alaude en se lançant à leur poursuite menottes en mains.

-Yar yar ; je crois qu'il va falloir que j'aille les séparés. Dit Asari en sortant à son tour

Knuckle le suivit en criant qu'ils ne doivent pas faire de mal à Lampo. Le calme revint dans le bureau, Giotto regardait encore la porte tout en étant appuyé à son bureau. G regardait lui aussi la porte en bougonnant dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de cette lettre ? Demanda G en le regardant au bout d'un moment

-Je vais la gardé dans un coin, pour la relire en cas de besoin.

-J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas.

-Moi aussi, tu vois je ne m'attendais pas à cela de la part de Tsuna…

-J'aurais plutôt dit de la part de Gokudera ou de Yamamoto. Dit G

Giotto regarda la peinture dans son bureau le représentant entouré de ses gardiens, non de ses amis.

-Tu aimes toujours autant ce tableau… Tu sais quand on y pense cette histoire était vraiment dingue. Dit G en regardant lui aussi le tableau

-Oui, dingue tu peux le dire. Mais elle nous a fait grandir. Je suis content que tous soit redevenu comme avant.

-Moi aussi ; cette lettre t'a fait un bien fou. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. Dit G en lui donnant un coup léger dans le bras gauche.

Le silence s'installa dans le manoir. Les deux amis se regardèrent l'air de dire : « ils ont finis leur combat ». G marcha jusqu'à la porte l'ouvrit, et, regarda le blond.

-Maintenant que tous est comme avant… tu n'as pas d'excuse pour ne pas faire la paperasse.

Giotto regarda son bureau dessus, il y a deux piles de papier à signé et à trier. Il soupira au _démon blanc_ qui cache sa plume et son encrier tellement il est grand.

-Et non, ne me fait pas la tête de chien battu. Tu y as échappé pendant trois jours où je les ai faits. Dit G alors que Giotto regardait encore son bureau.

-Giotto, j'ai réussi à les séparés et arrêtés la bataille mais… Commença Asari

\- Ils ont extrêmement détruit le grand salon privé. Termina Knuckle

Le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua d'exaspération face au comportement de ses amis.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas éviter de détruire ! Dit-il

-Gio' tu as oublié de lire une phrase à la lettre. Dit G

Giotto releva la tête, et, vit G derrière son bureau la lettre entre les mains. Il s'approcha de lui et lut par-dessus l'épaule : « P.S : Les destructions de mes gardiens obéissent à une règles, celui qui détruit paye avec son salaire (ça marche). »

-Je crois que je vais faire pareil. Dit Giotto avec un sourire égalant celui de Daemon en sortant.

-Tu vas faire, quoi ?! Demandèrent Asari et Knuckle en le suivant accompagner de G.

Ils trouvèrent bientôt les deux combattants, et, Lampo cachait derrière un fauteuil. Giotto entra en mode boss, ce qui fit cesser le départ d'un nouveau combat.

-Tout est véritablement comme avant ; que cela fait du bien. Mais j'ai changé quelque chose désormais celui qui détruit paye. Et cela prend effet depuis que vous avez tous quitté mon bureau.

-Nufufu… Primo, tu plaisantes ? Demanda Daemon

Alaude et les autres regardèrent d'un regard montrant qu'ils se posent la même question.

-Non, pas du tout. Bien entendu je le prendrai de votre paye.

Giotto quitta la salle, enfin le champ de bataille, en laissant entendre qu'il avait de la paperasse et calculer les dégâts du combat à faire.

-La famille est entre de bonnes mains ! Dit G après le départ de Giotto

-Pourquoi, tu dis ça ? Demanda Lampo en sortant de sa cachette.

-C'est donc cela qu'il n'avait pas vu. Dit Asari

-Exact. Dit G

-Pardon ?! L'idée vient de Tsuna ?! Dit Alaude

Daemon montra par son regard carnassier qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Asari comprenait un peu mieux le sourire de Giotto, face à la lettre.

-C'est vraiment une idée extrêmement sympa. Dit Knuckle

-Non ! Crièrent Alaude et Daemon d'une seule voix.

-Ah ! Vraiment le Decimo et son idée vont enfin nous apportés le calme ou du moins un peu. Dit G en sortant sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

Knuckle partit lui aussi pour donner une messe dans l'église du village, tandis qu'Asari sortit pour s'entraîner à l'épée. Lampo sortit laissant les deux psychopathes ensemble.

« Vous êtes de sacrés gars ! Je suis fier que la famille ait de bons gars ! » Pensa G en regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre de son bureau.

Dans l'église Knuckle pensa : « L'avenir est entre de bonnes mains. ». Asari donna un coup d'épée dans un mannequin, et pensa : « La famille n'a rien à craindre vous êtes forts et bons ». Alaude était retourné à son travail, et, eut la même pensée que son collègue de la brume, « Ils ont du cran et de la force, les Vongola ont un bel avenir devant eux ! ». Lampo de son côté s'était en dormi et rêvassait des moments passés avec Lambo.

* * *

Et voilà, cette histoire est finie. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu en tout cas moi j'ai vraiment pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Je pense ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes mais on ne peut pas les faire disparaître complétement.

Merci, d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Si vous voulez me laisser une petite ou longue (comme vous voulez) reviews, cela me ferait très plaisir. Je la lirai car cela m'aide à progresser et aussi parce que cela me fait vraiment plaisir. Encore merci, et, bonne continuation.


End file.
